Justrian to Love You
by EpsilonSigmaMu82
Summary: It has been years since Justin moved to New York to pursue his art career occasionally returning to Liberty Ave. to see his friends. This time, one very important friend has popped in for a surprise visit and he seems to holding something back.
1. Justrian

Justin studies the masculine form before him, paying close attention to the strong curve of his squared jaw and the lines of his wide pouty mouth as he sketches the lean musculature of his buttocks. The musical sounds of art coming to shape fill the modest studio bouncing off the splattered walls.

 _Gotta be implants. Brian would still be all over it though_

A smile creeps across his face at the thought of his former fiancé and he redirects focus back to the model. Soulful green eyes peering back at him through stray wisps of sandy brown hair. Justin evaporates into his work sketching and rubbing like a madman. He works on autopilot while images of this beautiful creature's perfect mouth hungrily sucks him almost to completion before he flips him over and shoves his hard cock into his tight ass. The model begins stroking his semi hard dick as Justin's eyes roam his body licking his lips.

 _Finish the portrait then fuck his brains out_

Not even the cramping in his hand can slow the process of transferring the taut, tanned muscles before him into something marketable...something beautiful and untamed _like Brian_.

Just then, Justin feels a hand on his chest and slowly follows it to the arm draped around his chest pinning his arm to his side as moist lips caress his neck. The body behind him is is long and slightly muscular as it presses against him. The smell-Hugo Boss and French shaving lotion-is familiar and he shuts his eyes hoping he's not dreaming again.

 _Dare I dream?_

The hand smoothes down the front of Justin's body to his pants and slips inside. He opens his eyes and sees that the model is watching as this unseen entity entices him stroking a rather impressive boner and he turns to find himself eye to eye with Brian Kinney. Their mouths come together in a passionate exchange as they start to undress one another.

"Mmm...mind if I join you?" The model sandwiches Justin between them gripping his shoulders as he kisses the bare skin around his fingers and down his back. Justin reaches into his pocket and takes out a wad of bills forcing them into the model's hand.

"Get the fuck out" he mutters gathering the third wheel's clothes and tossing them into the hallway after him.

"That wasn't very nice, Sunshine..." Brian smirks grabbing Justin from behind again "That could have been fun." He plants soft kisses on the smaller man's neck and shoulders.

"Brian Kinney doesn't do grand romantic gestures...there's no way I'm sharing you with some skanky nude model." Justin turns to face Brian kissing his long beautiful neck sucking the skin gently. "Plus, I've already had him." Justin kisses Brian's chest as he blindly works the zipper on his lover's black pants.

 _Fuck he smells good...tastes good too._

Justin drops to his knees taking Brian's pants with him and takes the full length of his semi-erect cock causing him to grip a handful of his blonde hair as his eyes roll back in his head. The warmth of his mouth surpassed only by the eagerness with which he swallows him whole. Brian tugs on Justin's hair as he blows his load long before he'd hoped.

"Fuck...I'm sorry, Sunshine" Brian looks down at Justin watching as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"They say you start losing control of your body when you get old" Justin flashes his signature grin and stands sharing his burden with Brian then swallowing the rest.

"Funny..." Brian grabs him by the hips baring his tight little ass and gives him a couple of hard whacks "I seem to recall a certain young lad having the same problem the first night we fucked." Brian picks Justin up carrying him over to the unmade bed where he pulls off his jeans and runs his tongue down the middle of his spine. "It was the same night I taught you what rimming is."

 _And what a fine teacher you turned out to be_

Justin tangles his fingers in the eggplant sheets riding the wave of pleasure as Brian's tongue breaches the interior shooting sparks throughout his thin frame. Not ready to come just yet, Justin rolls onto his back and scoots toward the head of the bed watching patiently as Brian removes what's left of his clothes and joins him. The taller man covering his paramour as they once again melt into a steamy kiss. Brian grabs Justin's legs dragging him underneath him flat on his back, but Justin reverses the move and pushes Brian down on the bed and straddles his back. He leans down taking in the smell of him once again and whispers in his ear.

"No man tops me in my own home...not even big bad Brian Kinney" Justin reaches on the bedside table and unwraps a condom. "Put this on me."

Brian obeys and Justin lubes up before pushing his rock hard dick into Brian's waiting anus. He finds a rhythm easily then leans forward gently catching Brian's earlobe between his perfect teeth.

They fuck long into the night taking turns dealing out various acts of sexual delights before finally collapsing on the bed holding each other.

"I love you" Brian whispers in Justin's ear as he folds him into his arms falling asleep with his face buried in blonde hair.

"I love you too" Justin mumbles as he nods off.

Justin wakes to find himself in bed alone though the extra sets of clothes still littering the floor tell him his visitor is still around somewhere. He reaches over and pulls a mangled cigarette from the crumpled box in a nearby drawer and lights it taking a long, satisfying drag before sliding on his boxers and stepping onto the balcony where he finds Brian leaning over the rail looking down at the city.

"So what brings you New York?" He finally asks tucking himself under Brian's arm and interlacing their fingers.

"Just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by for a visit"

"You just happened to...what? Justin passes the cigarette to Brian "No one just happens to be in Alphabet City."

"Fine. We'll just say...I wanted to check out the action in the Big Apple."

"Or you could just stop being ridiculous and tell me you missed me." Justin stubs out the cigarette on the railing and kisses Brian "I missed you too."

"What do you say we get out of here and you can show me the town" Brian reaches for Justin's hand and pulls him close "Introduce me to all the hot, young studs...some overpriced drinks and a little thumpa-thumpa."

"Sure...let me grab a shower and get dressed." Justin tries to hide his disappointment under a smile as he turns to go inside, but Brian stops him.

"Just for a couple of hours so I can experience a real, honest to goodness New York nightclub. I won't even trick...just you and me getting sweaty on the dance floor."

Justin's face lights up, but he doesn't speak as he goes inside to shower. Brian follows watching as water cascades down Justin's alabaster skin.

"You coming?" he turns looking at Brian, who accepts his invitation.

"You shouldn't pout, Sunshine...it's an unattractive quality" Brian takes the soap from Justin and soaps his body before his own. "Listen to me..." he says pulling Justin under the spray with him "Are you listening?"

"I'm listening."

"You have to speak up when you disagree instead of moping like some little drama princess." Brian slides his fingers through Justin's wet hair tugging his head backward using his tongue generously. Then he spins him around pinning him against the wall still holding him by his hair as he eases his cock inside Justin fucking him hard and fast. Afterward, he helps him get dressed and they walk down together. "Taxi!" Justin holds up his hand waiting for the car to stop before sliding across the seat making room for Brian.

"Therapy on West 52nd" Brian speaks up then looks over at Justin "Unless you plan to suck me off, Sunshine, close your mouth." Justin smiles brightly and looks out the window as he speaks.

"How did you hear about Therapy?"

"A tip from one of the local papers."

"It's a little pricey. My first big introduction to New York society was there."

"Only the best for my sweet prince" Brian reaches for Justin's hand noticing that he's still wearing his engagement ring.

"It's not what you think"

"Don't do me any favors, kid, I don't wear mine either."

"You won't believe how many studs I've picked up wearing this...it's like a dick magnet," he smiles with that cute little nose scrunch.

"And here I thought you wore to feel close to me" Brian pulls Justin closer to him in the seat draping his arm over his shoulder. Justin leans against Brian riding in silence as the city lights dance in the reflective bulletproof divider.

Brian pays the cabbie when they reach their destination and hurries Justin inside by the collar of his leather jacket. After checking their coats, Brian heads for the bar and orders two shots each for himself and Justin.

"Hey, big spender...think I can get Cosmo?" Justin recognizes that Southern drawl immediately and wraps Emmett in a big hug followed by a quick peck on the lips. Upon closer inspection, he notices that Ted, Blake, Michael, and Ben are also here.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?"

"Brian thought it would be fun to surprise you. We expected you two hours ago..."

"But clearly, we underestimated the level of...fondness your absence has created." Ted breaks in handing Blake and Emmett drinks.

"At least I finally made it to New York." Emmett takes a sip and cracks a smile then hugs Justin once more "Let's dance, honey."

"Now it all makes sense..." Justin turns back to Brian taking both his shots then lets Emmett drag him off to the the dance floor followed by Ben and Blake. Brian watches until they're out of sight then orders two more.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Michael asks taking a sip of his beer as they watch their friends split the crowded dance floor.

"When the time is right...no need to rush into anything."

"Yeah, only been four years...what's another hour or so?"

"Lay off, Mikey..." Brian squeezes Michael's face in his hands kissing him to stop his mouth "It's amazing how much you're starting to look like Deb."

"Fuck you" Michael pulls away setting his beer on the bar "Come dance with me."

Brian finishes his shots and they join their friends dancing close together at first then trading off.

Several hours and partner changes later, Brian and Justin finally end up together and make all the other patrons envious as they make out with their hips cemented rhythmically gyrating to the pulse of the last call music.

"You sure you're not even a little interested in one of these hot little twinks?" Justin gestures with his head rather than hands "Not even that one over there with the tight ass stuffed in skinny jeans.

"Well, if you insist" Brian starts across the floor before Justin grabs him by the sleeve pulling him back.

After closing down Therapy, the gang walks a few blocks to an all-night diner and take up a booth in the back. Thus order lots of food and even more coffee trying to metabolize enough alcohol to make it back home. Eventually, it's too late and Brian offers up the luxury suite he reserved so that they can crash and get a fresh start in the morning.

On the cab ride back to Justin's place, they hold hands out of sight while looking out opposite windows-both trying to stay awake. Brian thumbs the decorative band on Justin's left hand with a pensive look when they finally come to a stop.

"Are you coming or going? Or coming then going?" Justin flashes that luminescent smile that makes him crazy.

"Very funny..." Brian climbs out, his grip slipping from Justin's hand to his wrist as they climb the endless flights of stairs to his flat. He wraps his arms around Justin's waist and presses his entire body against him willing the door open. When they step inside, candles are lit all around the room and moonlight cuddles the soft shadows of the room. Justin turns to Brian speechless and starts searching the flat.

"What are you looking for?"

"You tell me..." Justin lifts throw pillows on the couch then looks between the cushions.

"You find anything?" Brian follows Justin around watching him look in every crack and corner of the apartment. He unbuttons his crimson shirt exposing his perfect abs hoping to distract his lover but not putting forth any effort.

"Just tell me where it is...what it is" he eyeballs Brian's body sensing he's being sabotaged. He looks up into his eyes wanting to kiss his cherry lips.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about" Brian avoids Justin and walks to the fridge retrieving a bottled water then takes a sip.

"Fine..." Justin plops down on the couch his blue eyes twinkling in the flickering light. "Then what's with the mood lighting?" He watches Brian wander the room.

"Just doing my part to save the planet" Brian stands in front of Justin sucking water from the bottle so hard it caves in. "Haven't you heard of global warming?" Justin pulls him closer by his belt loops kissing his stomach as he removes his belt. Brian looks down on Justin holding his face expressionless. Justin trails kisses up Brian's body running his tongue up his long neck then giving him a playful bite. Brian grabs Justin pulling his shirt up but not off as he kisses his chest taking advantage of his arms pinned over his head by tickling him. Justin fights to free his arms stumbling blindly toward the couch before tripping over the area rug. Brian catches him just before he hits the floor and lays him down softly pulling off Justin's dark skinny jeans without bothering to unbutton them.


	2. Justrian to Love You

Justin rolls over to find Brian still sleeping next him. He quietly slides his sketch book off the floor next to the bed and sketches the bountiful curve of Brian's buttocks framed by the aubergine sheet carelessly draped over his hip. Quickly, he finishes that one and shifts focus to his deceptively angelic face highlighting the way the morning sun diddles the small cleft in his chin. Each body part gets its own portrait until Justin's right hand morphs into a claw. He gets up ass bare and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water cascades down his thin body, he closes his eyes thinking about the night before.

 _Brian slides his hand inside Justin's navy boxer briefs stroking his cock until it rises like a sail then mouth-fucks him slowly. Justin groans at the sweet agony struggling fiercely to free his arms and head from the black cotton shroud._

 _"Fuck..." he mumbles through the arm hole thrusting his hips up into Brian's mouth wanting so badly to touch him. Brian eases his thumb between Justin's tight little cheeks massaging his supple young hole as his mouth wanders south to his balls. Justin fights his way free of his shirt and grabs Brian by the hair._

Justin trails his hand down his silky wet skin to his semi-erect penis stroking slowly as he relives their night of passion. Imagining Brian's hands doing the fondling as he remembers his mouth suckling his stiffening cock. Just as he's about to come to the image of Brian siphoning his load, he opens his eyes to find real thing standing before him through the frosty glass door. Even with his edges and features distorted, Justin can make out a faint little smirk. Justin opens the door and plants one on Brian's perfect kissable lips drawing him closer and inhaling the faint musk of the night before infused with his usual scent.

"Good morning, Sunshine..." Brian wraps an arm around Justin's waist lifting him out of the tub and setting him on the floor.

"What's behind your back?" Justin smiles grabbing Brian's hidden arm trying to catch a glance.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would we?" Brian pushes him away gently reversing the grip on his arm and using it to usher Justin out of the bathroom. "Get dressed..." Brian slaps Justin on the ass "We're meeting the boys for lunch before they head back to the Pitts."

Justin gets dressed as Brian showers alone taking the opportunity to rummage through Brian's luggage but abandons the task when Brian asks for a glass of pomegranate juice. He pours himself a glass as well while straightening up a little.

"How do I look, Sunshine?" Brian appears wearing a salmon Oxford and bootcut jeans-both a size smaller than comfortable.

"Fabulous as always" Justin hands him his juice and waits for the empty glass.

Refreshed and running late, they descend the stairs and walk the few blocks where their friends have already ordered.

"Well, look what the fag dragged in" Michael smiles standing to hug Justin then Brian exchanging a quick kiss with both. Justin kisses Emmett, Ted, and Blake each on the cheek before taking a seat at the end of the long table. Brian makes the rounds and joins Justin exchanging a dirty look with a very proper woman as he drapes his arm over the back of Justin's chair.

"It's Chelsea" Emmett leans over smiling big "Why don't you buy your Prada knockoffs uptown if you can't handle the local color, sweetheart."

The woman refocuses her attention on her companion who doesn't seem to have noticed her distraction.

"What's gotten into you, Em?" Brian steals one of Ted's toast points and feeds Justin a bite before shoving the rest in his own mouth.

"Just a little on edge because I'm in a rut" Emmett cuts into a short stack of blueberry banana pancakes with whipped cream. "I feel like you guys are all out living your lives and I'm just watching from the sidelines."

"You have a life..." Justin flips his cup for the waitress to pour coffee while Brian orders for them both "What about your party planning?"

"It's going...well, not as I imagined. Eighty percent of my business is word-of-mouth. Just like Blanche Dubois, I have always relied on the kindness of strangers..."

"Careful you don't get fucked by Stanley." Brian interrupts eliciting chuckles around the table.

"...but the tongues aren't wagging like they used to."

"Maybe there's something Brian can do to help...hire you for launch parties and I can..."

"Yes, let's hear the end of that sentence, Sunshine."

The waitress sets plates on the table-French toast for Justin, egg white omelettes for Brian and Ben.

"All I'm saying is..." Justin puts his arm around Emmett "Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Yeah, Em...now that marriage equality is national, you could really clean up." Ted chimes in.

"And I have customers coming into the store wanting to unload a small fortune on theme parties." Michael adds

"That's so sweet" Emmett hugs Justin and kisses the top of his head "I'm the luckiest gal in the whole wide world to have such generous and well-connected friends."

They sit laughing and talking over breakfast before the others take off for home. Brian walks Justin home wrapping him proudly in his arms and kissing his neck. When they reach the door, Justin faces him so they exchange a long, passionate kiss.

"Can you come in or do you need to head back too?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Sunshine..." Brian pushes the door and leads Justin inside. They undress each other kissing and pawing like lions in heat. Brian pulls away looking at high-tech camera equipment in the corner where Justin works.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone splurged" he walks over picking up the digital camera and begins snapping shots of Justin.

"They were a gift from my secret admirer" he smiles covering his face. Brian slaps his hand away still taking photos then tackling him getting some close-up face shots.

"That's it...make love to the camera" Brian smirks down at him "Show me that cute little nose wrinkle that gets my cock hard."

Unconsciously, Justin complies and soon the rest of their clothes come off. The pictures only increase in volume and angles ranging from full frontal to abstract. Before anyone can say "jerk at work" they're making love in front of the camera on video mode.

Justin wakes first and leans over kissing Brian's neck before sliding into his jeans and lighting a cigarette on the roof. He exhales long and slow watching the sun barely creeping over the horizon.

"What light through yonder window breaks..." Brian wraps his arms around Justin resting his head on his shoulder as he whispers in his ear.

"It I'd the East side and Brian Kinney is the sun." Justin cuts him off holding the cigarette to his lips. Brian takes a long intense drag and breathes it out through his nose. Justin looks over his shoulder at him chewing on several thoughts at once.

"What's going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?"

"Nothing...not a thing"

"Don't give me that. I can practically hear the wheels turning." Brian spins him so that they're face to face and locks him between his outstretched arms grasping the railing.

"If you're so intuitive, you tell me...what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking 'God, Brian is so sexy and hung. I wonder what it'd be like to fuck him right here on the roof.' Am I getting close?" Brian lifts Justin's face so they make eye contact.

"Not quite, but high marks for creativity." Justin hands over the last remnants of his cigarette and sprawls out on a lounge chair returning his focus to the sunrise.

"You know how I hate when you act like a little drama queen so out with it." Justin remains silent seeing how long it will take Brian to lose his cool...the answer is not long.

"For fuck's sake..." Brian goes back downstairs and packs while Justin stays in the roof sunning his shirtless torso in the radiant glow. Brian packs his garment bag and pulls on a white tank that he realises must be Justin's. He conceals the act of petty theft with his favorite black western shirt and makes for the door. Justin is on the other side wearing a plastered smile copying his every step keeping him from leaving.

"Something's off..." He finally manages using his arm to hold Brian inside. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but you're hiding something from me and I'm going to find out."

"You're being paranoid, Sunshine" Brian breaks through and gives Justin one last kiss before rushing down the stairs. Justin goes inside and closes the door before hopping in the shower then he settles down in his sweats to watch his latest masterpiece. Halfway through, he notices that Brian's mastery of this top-of-the-line equipment is a little too brilliant and he takes a second look.

"Son of a bitch..." he smirks snuggling into bed for an afternoon nap. Eau du Brian filling his nose as he drifts off.


	3. Layover

Brian settles into his First Class seat on a Liberty Air jet with a double Jim Beam on the rocks. The flight attendant offers him a hot towel which he accepts covering his face to steam his pores as he dozes off. Inside his eyelids, the in-flight movie stars his favorite blonde boy wonder covered in paint biting his lip as he concentrates on a mural in the Kinnetic home office back in Pittsburgh. They put in some long, late hours that night getting it just right. Justin had been gone a whole month in New York trying to meet the right people so he maintained a kind of radio silence.

 _"You used to pride yourself on being so honest...especially when it comes to throwing your money around" Justin peels off his spattered shirt dropping it on Brian's desk._

Brian struggles with the last-minute dialogue change preferring the original moans and praise.

 _"I have ways of making you talk..." Justin walks over to the couch and kneels before Brian unzipping his grey trousers._

"Do your worst..." Brian mutters out loud before blindly grabbing for his drink. "My lips are sealed."

Brian watches the rest without commentary happily reliving whatever details his subconscious chose focusing primarily on the memory of Justin's face and his touch. Pausing only briefly to make his way to the lavatory.

Justin sits staring out the window composing his thoughts when a familiar voice asks "This seat taken?"

"Not at all..." Justin's face brightens as he turns to find a mop of messy curls framing a megawatt smile.

"It's been a while..." Ethan stows Mischa and takes his seat before giving Justin a peck on the cheek, "Was it..."

"That gawdawful young artists' thing at the Met..." Justin finishes his vodka and cranberry and signals the flight attendant for another.

"How is your beautiful benefactor?" Ethan watches with a sly grin as he remembers the feel of those soft lips against his.

"Brian?" Justin sips his fresh drink then sets it aside "He's great...stubborn as ever, but we've made notable progress. How about you...found a new muse?"

"Many auditioned but none as deserving of the title as you, I'm afraid" Ethan smiles admiring his lips.

"I'm sure your standards are too high and you just aren't giving them a chance" Justin makes eye contact over Ethan's shoulder exposing his perfect teeth only half listening.

"I do aim for perfection...but I can't shoulder all the blame for that, can I?"

"Hold that thought...I really have to pee" Justin stands quickly sliding past Ethan to make his way to the aisle. He makes his way back toward the bathroom.

Brian waits inside for a knock at the door and drags the small blonde inside. He pins him between the sink and relieves him of his pants letting them hit the floor as he slides his hard cock inside the smaller man's tight ass. He keeps his eyes closed as he pounds away to the images of the night before with Justin.

He blows his load quickly and helps the lookalike flight attendant re-dress for work.

Justin returns to his seat to find that Ethan is now chatting up some adoring fan from a couple rows back. Justin takes the opportunity to sketch them both in turn allowing his former lover the chance to brag on and on about how talented Justin is. It comes as a shock, however, that Ethan knows about his upcoming gallery show and insists the young girl accompany him to its opening.

"I guess that answers my next question" Justin's brow furrows as he puts the finishing touches on Ethan's longer waves and the bottom lip that used to house his cute little goatee.

"What question is that?" Ethan moves closer anticipating something not meant for public consumption.

"If you're still with that fucking agent who won't let you be yourself..."

"What would you have me do, Justin...declare my sexuality loud and proud? To hell with my career..."

"I just think he's lying his homophobia on you and no one gives two fucks that you like cock."

"Some of us have to pay our dues..." Ethan's face reddens as he struggles to keep his voice down "We can't have our rich boyfriends pay them for us." Ethan regrets his words as soon as they leave his mouth.

"Fuck you...I've paid my own dues. Sure, Brian gave me a hand up after I was bashed, but I'm paying him back every cent he spent on my education." Having spoken his peace, Justin forces his way past Ethan to walk off his rage, but gets stopped by a flight attendant instructing him to return to his seat and fasten his seatbelt.

Brian rides out the turbulence with a couple more JB's and covers his eyes with a sleep mask. Luckily there is just enough time for him to catch another quick nap and wake refreshed back home. As the bumps bounce him back to sleep, he imagines giving Justin what he wants...the unadulterated truth. That's when the second act begins...

Justin puts in his earbuds and cues up his favorite playlist and closes his eyes to discourage Ethan from trying to make conversation. As vintage Madonna plays he tries not to think about the all the bumping around and the possibility of falling out of the sky.

 _Am I being unfair? Am I depriving Brian of the joy of giving by returning the camera equipment? Perhaps I can repay his generosity in a method which has proven favorable in the past. Justin calls the new sushi place a few blocks from the lofty and talks his way into use of the private party room for the whole night for a small fee then sets everything up for a surprise his lover will not soon forget._

The shaking of the plane seemingly on the verge of a barrel roll stirs him back to reality. Justin takes a deep breath and grips the armrest in an attempt keep himself firmly planted in his seat and the gorgeous reverie. Ethan covers Justin's hand with his own wanting to calm his nerves. He looks over hoping a reassuring glance will serve a similar purpose but Justin's crystal blue pupils are hidden beneath his tightly-squeezed lids and tousled blonde locks.

 _Why couldn't I have just called Brian and had him wait for me at the airport? Who am I kidding? He still would have left without me to avoid that conversation. I'll bet his at Babylon shaking his well-toned ass right now or getting sucked off in the back room._

Justin returns the gentle pressure applied by Ethan keeping his eyes shut to preserve the romantic picture of his one true love...those eyes almost hazel with flecks of chocolate...his perfectly kissable lips...the magnificent sculpting of his body that seemed to repel the fat.

"Brian..." Justin mumbles squeezing Ethan's hand tighter as they take a particularly nasty dip.

Brian finishes his final drink and returns his seat to the upright position waiting for the jet to come to a stop. Through the window, he can see that it has been snowing rather heavily. He takes out his iPhone 6 and checks the forecast for home and notices that he has just five minutes to catch his connecting flight to Pittsburgh. Despite the warnings from a leggy brunette flight attendant, he checks his voicemail- Ted called to check in and let him know things are running smoothly, Cynthia reminding him about a meeting with Brown Athletics at 8:00 AM, Emmett confirming lunch to discuss his new business venture. Nothing from Justin.

 _Probably for the best until he gets over his little tantrum. He can be such a little twat when he's gnawing some insignificant drama._

Justin finally forces himself when the plane takes a hard landing and the captain has considerable difficulty keeping it on the runway. They swerve to the right taking out a cluster of landing lights and bounce back to the left. Ethan tries to hold onto his hand, but it's futile at this point. Justin watched out the window as the aircraft reluctantly comes to an abrupt stop after sliding off the runway in the ice. He takes in several deep soothing breaths thankful Brian wasn't here to see him acting like a complete and utter basketcase. The captain makes An announcement no one pays attention to as they all rush the door. The flight attendants struggle to keep passengers in their seats to no avail. Justin pushes his way out leaving Ethan behind as he takes three steps two at a time.

"Wait up..." Ethan calls after him bringing Justin's carry on "You might need this."

"Thanks" Justin accepts the grey bag slinging it over his shoulder once his breathing regulates.

"Where are you headed?" Ethan half smiles tightening his grip on Mischa as they walk toward the doors out of the cold.

"Headed back to the Pitts" he quips sarcastically as his face shapes into a slight frown.

"That's in the morning..." Ethan mirrors his expression adding a smile "What about tonight?" Anticipating the obvious question, he adds "There are no more flights out tonight because the landing lights are busted."

Justin shakes his head trying to process and starts walking again. There are hoards of passengers surrounding the information desks everywhere. Justin overhears an airport employee tell a large group of people that there are no flights until 10 tomorrow and offers vouchers for a nearby motel. Ethan grabs for two but manages only one.

Justin takes out his phone and switches off Airplane mode and opens a new text screen.

 _Stuck in Harrisburg. No flights until the morning. Have fun being wicked. :)_

Justin taps Send and slides the goldtone device back on his jeans pocket. Ethan is staring at him teeth showing a little. "What?"

"I spoke with the lady at the desk and there are no other vacancies...something about a convention."

"Meaning?"

"Unless you plan to sleep here, I have the only room left in town. Care to bunk with me for the night...that is if you can keep your hands off me?"

Justin smiles brightly for the first time since this ordeal began and gives Ethan a little nudge. "I'm sure I can control myself."

As they leave, Justin feels his phone vibrate but doesn't check it because they have to hurry for the shuttle.

Brian tries pulling every string possible before giving in to the inevitable and calling a cab. If he can't get a flight until the morning, he might as well sleep in a luxurious suite in a real hotel. He charges the room to his brand new Kinnetic corporate credit card and takes a hot shower. Only after he has ordered room service and serviced the waiter does he remember to call Cynthia to have the Brown meeting switched then Ted to look into purchasing a company jet. It isn't until he sets his phone on the bedside table that he sees the waiting message from Justin. He reads it and smiles realizing they are both stranded. He dials his lover's phone and prepared an elaborate ruse.

"Hello...you've reached Justin. I'm screening my calls so you better have a good reason I should call you back."

"Hey, Sunshine...I'm at the Hilton. As soon as you collect yourself, come join me." Brian hangs up and steps out onto the balcony where he lights his emergency joint. As he takes on the sickly sweet aroma, he watches the people below milling about. He assumes that Justin has found other accommodations given the time of night, but decided to remain optimistic that he'll join him after.

Justin and Ethan arrive at the motel and check in. Ethan takes first crack at the shower while Justin searches for something on tv.

"It's all yours" Ethan steps out with a towel around his waist. His chestnut curls barely waves with the weight of the water. Justin doesn't look up or even acknowledge him as he settles on an old movie.

"Hey" Ethan tries again touching Justin's leg to get his attention. "Did you hear me? The shower is all yours."

"Thanks" Justin stands grabbing underwear from his duffel.

"I want to apologise for what I said before about you and Brian " Ethan places his hands on Justin's shoulders.

"Forget it" he ignores the gesture "Your career is none of my business."

"Your opinion is always welcome" Ethan starts massaging Justin "After all, you are my muse."

Justin turns taking Ethan's towel and pushes him onto the bed. He looks down on him with a vicious little smirk then their bodies collide lips first.


	4. Britin Early

Justin gets out of the shower rubbing his body and pokes his head out of the bathroom to find Ethan sleeping.

 _Great...I can sneak out of here. But first..._

He walks over to grab his sketchbook.

"Fuck!" Justin pats around his messenger bag.

"What is it?" Ethan turns over sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I must have left my sketch pad on the plane..I have to go get it." Justin dresses in a hurry and puts on his shoes.

"I can come with you"

"No!" Justin grabs his bag and moves quickly for the door. "You have been more than hospitable..." He walks back to the bed and kisses Ethan softly on the lips then exits. After taking a beat outside the door to collect himself, Justin checks his phone.

 _I never checked my phone. What if Brian called to check on...what am I thinking? Brian Kinney doesn't do checking in._

 _Well, damn...wonders never cease._

Brian's voice always sounds so sexy when it's all raspy with smoke. Thinking about him fresh out of the shower his light brown hair all wet and skin moist...he was getting so hard.

 _Why didn't I check my phone again. Last night's fiasco could have been avoided altogether had I known._

Justin cuts across the parking lot and walks briskly toward the airport. He relays Brian's message despite the growing discomfort in his fitted black jeans. After the fifth listen, he reached the Lost & Found. The rest of the messages are from Michael asking about Rage and Emmett calling on behalf of Debbie. Thankfully the employee finds his sketch book and he can be on his way. With an hour before he has to check into his flight, he tries calling Brian.

"What the fuck?" Brian grumbles grateful he had the foresight to close the curtains. "Good morning to you too" Justin smiles lighting a cigarette.

"Sunshine...do you know what time it is? Oh..." He eased into a half sitting position and lights the tiny stump in his ashtray while claiming his bearings.

"I'm guessing that means you almost overslept and missed your flight. I know Brian Kinney doesn't do apologies, but perhaps 'Thank you' is in order?"

"I trust you found safe harbor for the night...missed you here." Brian slips into a pair of jeans lying at the foot of the bed. "What time's your flight?"

"8 o'clock. You?"

"I'm at the airport. Come join me for coffee or something."

"Fabulous..." Brian looks for his shoes "See you in thirty."

Justin finishes his cigarette and walks back into the airport searching out expensive coffee and pastries. He orders a flat white and a chocolate croissant taking a seat in the corner with a view of the entrance. As the velvety liquid passes over his tongue and down his throat, flashes of the previous evening pop around in his head.

 _"Put this on me" he instructs handing Ethan a condom. Ethan complies waiting as Justin lubes and rolls him onto his stomach then slides into him. Justin grabs onto a handful of Ethan's curls tugging his head backward as he rides him deep and hard._

"You left your croissant on the counter, sir" a pubescent girl with freckles breaks in setting the small plate in front of him. Justin rifles through his pocket and hands her a five. Once she has gone, he pulls out his sketch pad and absent-mindedly scratches out the lines of the young girl's face. He captures the fake plastic smile she gives as she hands over change to patrons noticing it doesn't quite reach her eyes. There is a faint pain to them that he knows all too well. And then his focus shifts to the one responsible.

"You ran off so quickly this morning" Ethan seats himself opposite Justin sipping from a large cup.

"Sorry about that" he manages avoiding eye contact "I wanted to get here before they trashed it" he holds up his sketch pad finishing the details of the young girl's auburn pigtails.

"Oh good. I thought you were running away from me."

"Don't be ridiculous" Justin looks up through the stray blonde flap covering his brow "Why would I run from you?"

"I have no idea" Ethan quips finishing his coffee then rises "Could it be you couldn't wait to get back to Brian and tell him all about it?"

"That's definitely not the reason" Justin looks up giving Ethan his full attention.

"You couldn't have felt guilty because you said Brian doesn't believe in monogamy...unless that's changed."

"No, that's still the policy" Justin twists the ring on his left hand forming the right words "It's just that it shouldn't have happened."

Ethan's face changes as he returns to the seat opposite Justin. He tries keeping the mixture of hope and intrigue from showing on his face.

"You and I had something special...it was very special in a romantic...new Bohemian...we're going to live on love kind of way."

"Do you regret the way things ended?"

"Of course I do...but it was probably a matter of time before something split us up."

Brian watches from a distance sipping a nonfat latte. They look so cozy sitting there having coffee talking about old times. All that was missing now was the terrible screech of that horrible violin. He finishes coffee and walks to the gate where his flight is boarding.

"Because you couldn't wait to get back to Brian" Ethan goes on the defensive "You were looking for any reason to go running back to him."

"When I was with you, I was fully invested in our relationship."

Ethan stands once again preparing to bolt when Justin grabs his hand.

"It was only after we broke up that I realised I was still in love with him."

"So you were just biding your time with me...using me to make him jealous?"

"Listen to me... Are you listening?" Justin rounds the table pulling Ethan closer stroking his damp untamed waves.

Ethan nods in agreement.

"You can carry on like some little drama princess playing the victim, but we both know what happened." Justin brushes his lips with his thumb. "You were the one for me...I was totally committed. Maybe we were only meant to have a brief love affair."

Ethan pulls away unable to speak and turns to leave. Justin stops him with a tug on his sleeve.

"You can't forget Mischa" he flashes a wide grin placing the violin case in his hand. They exchange one more friendly peck and Ethan departs. Justin gathers his things and walks to the gate looking for Brian simultaneously dialing his number.

"Hello, Sunshine" Brian answer too cheerily and Justin sees him looking directly at him. He hangs up and quickly closes the considerable distance between them. They kiss like it's been years since the last receiving mixed responses from other passengers.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were happy to see me." Brian looks down into his crystal blue eyes holding onto him by his shoulders.

"You have no idea what kind of night I've had" Justin breaks his grasp and wraps his arms around the taller man's waist as he kisses his neck.

"I can only imagine" he snorts tilting his head back "Would you like for me to fuck you right here in front of the breeders?"

Justin laughs and backs off still holding Brian around the arm. With his free hand, he slides his sketchbook back in his messenger bag and pulls out his boarding pass.

"So, what did you do with yourself last night?"

"Bunked with a friend..." Justin anticipates his follow-up question and contemplates omitting certain facts or outright lying.

"Anyone I know?" Brian wraps his arm around Justin's shoulders resting his chin.

"It was Ethan, actually" Justin surprises even himself at the confession. "We were on the flight from New York together and he scored a comped room from the airline."

"Well isn't that lucky" Brian's tone accusatory as his grip tightens whispering in Justin's ear.

"Not when you consider we were nearly killed in that rough landing."

"So that was your flight..." he releases him "There are better ways to get my attention, you know.

"I happen to be aware of one very excellent way" Justin reaches down groping him through his jeans causing Brian to stiffen slightly but not derailing his line of questioning.

"And how did you happen to end up on a plane with the fiddler on the roof?"

"Pure coincidence" Justin continues teasing Brian hoping to distract him from the impending fight.

"That's some coincidence. You better start buying lottery tickets." Brian squeezes Justin's face between his hands. "Did you fuck him?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Justin smiles up at him being cute to avoid the question a little longer.

"Just curious..."

"As a matter of fact..." Justin moved his hands to up sliding them inside Brian's pockets.

"So out of all the tricks in the greater Pennsylvania area, you run into your ex and fuck him?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it was awful" Justin forces his lips onto Brian's kissing him passionately before they hand over their boarding passes.

Brian pulls away from Justin handing the gate agent two First Class tickets. He grabs him by the wrist dragging him down the corridor to the plane.

"So this is how the other half lives" Justin smiles accepting a flute of champagne.

"Welcome to the big leagues, Sunshine. You're going to be success and this will be second nature to you." They clink glasses and drink down the bubbly liquid in one gulp.

"Brian" Justin touches his arm and takes hold of his hand. "I'm not going to blow smoke up your ass about how Ethan didn't mean anything..."

"I'm sorry. I can't concentrate when you talk about blowing and my ass."

"Can you focus for five minutes?" Justin bends Brian's arm at the elbow kissing the back of his hand. "I know that Ethan is still a sore spot for you...even if you won't admit it. You have nothing to worry about with him."

Brian looks away with a practiced look of disgust and gestures for more champagne. When the flight attendant brings it, Justin knocks it out of his hand.

"Justin, what the fu..." the glass spills all over his lap.

"Would you look what happened" Justin accepts a towel from the attentive flight attendant and starts dabbing Brian's jeans.

"We'd better get these off" Justin mimics concern as he unzips and slides his hand inside massaging Brian's hardening cock. Brian lets his head fall backward enjoying the sweet force of Justin's callused hands manipulating him toward release.

"Is...this...ah fuck" Brian fails at stringing words together as Justin works him faster and faster until he arrives at the finish line.

They are both thankful for the briefness of the flight when they land at Pittsburgh International. Brian slams Justin against the wall of the first vacant stall in the men's room. He kisses his long, lean neck as he reaches around to unbuttoned his pants. Justin helps him push his tight black jeans down to his knees before his hands are pinned over the side. Brian grabs Justin's hips firmly as he assaults his tight puckered hole taking care to leave behind nature's own lube. Justin squirms as he sucks his neck and slides on a condom.

"My, my, Sunshine...you've turned into quite the deviant."

"I learned from the best" Justin tilts his head back searching for Brian's lips. Thier sweet kiss is interrupted by Brian's phone going off. At first, he ignores it, but the caller is persistent.

"WHAT?...I'm kinda busy right now, Theodore..." Even as he speaks, Brian zips his pants and holds Justin around the shoulders. Justin turns around kissing his neck.

"Fine...I'm on my way." Brian hangs up and pushes Justin back against the stall focusing his attention on his bottom lip.

"You should go..." Justin moans trying to hold it together.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Brian works his tongue down Justin's neck breathing in the subtle scent of expensive coffee and dark chocolate.

Somehow Brian pulls himself away from Justin and makes it to his meeting with Leo Brown. He does a quick change in his private washroom taking a birdbath before slipping into vintage Armani. Cynthia and Ted both give him a once over before he joins his client in the office.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Leo" Brian extends his hand to the stocky older gentleman.

Meanwhile, Justin goes to the comic book store to see Michael.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"Nice to see you" Justin ignores his mood and sets his bag on the counter "Oh, my flight was great...I was a little by the first one but things were much better in First Class."

"I'm sorry" Michael takes a deep breath and kisses Justin. "It's just been kinda stressful around here. Cartoon Network called again about the panels for the pilot episode."

"Lucky for you I have them right here..." Justin takes out stack of drawings and sorts out the Rage story panels.

"These are great" Michael takes them into the back room for safe keeping calling out as he does."They sent an advance...there's an envelope with your name on the counter there.

Justin finds and pockets the check relishing a previous thought. A wicked little grin spreads across his angelic face.

"I know that look" Michael returns eating from a plastic bowl.

"What look?" Justin tries to change his expression.

"I tried my hand at turkey chili...what do you think?" He pushes the spoon into his mouth before he can object.

"It's good" Justin gives him the thumbs up then spits it into a napkin.

"Yeah, I can tell..." Michael looks disappointed.

"I'm just trying to avoid gaseous food in case...Brian and I tend to get a little wild."

"La la la" Michael plugs his ears.

"You're going to spend that money on some extravagant gift for Brian" he takes a bite. "You already know he doesn't receive gifts well. What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Justin winces "And there are a great many things Brian didn't believe in when we met...I have to try, right?

"I suppose you're right" Michael takes another bite "But you you didn't answer my question."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I knew it!" Michael hugs Justin with one arm "Good luck, Boy Wonder."

"Thanks... I'm going to need it." he hugs him back kissing his cheek before exiting and going down the street to the new sushi place.

"Hello?" Brian remains in the conference room while everyone else goes home for the day.

"Mr. Kinney?"

"This is he. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Jasmine. We are confirming your reservation for 8:00 this evening at Jade Palace."

"I didn't make a reservation for tonight or any other night. Please stop wasting..." Brian settles onto the edge of the glass top conference table ready to spit venom.

"A Mr. Taylor made the reservation for two in our private room, sir."

"I see" Brian smiles seeing right through the romantic gesture as a cheap ploy to get back into his good graces. "Tell Mr. Taylor I will only come if he orders the Jade Emperor Special."

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney. We will see you at 8 o'clock."

Brian hangs up and goes home for a night of pampering beginning with a facial, manicure, and pedicure. Then home for a night of James Dean and Blueberry Yum Yum. He smirks as he slides into the massive pillows near his $10,000 coffee table.

Around ten he starts getting hungry and feeling a little generous, so he puts on a clean shirt then takes a leisurely walk to Jade Palace. When he arrives, he finds a sign on the door: " Closed for Private Party". Curious and increasingly ravenous, he pulls the door to find it unlocked.

"Hello?" he looks around the nearly abandoned eatery following the eerie tune to a room in the back. Brian pushes the door and finds a naked stud with light brown hair covered from clavicle to calf in strategically-placed sashimi. He approaches feeling only slight guilt over arriving so late until he catches a flash of Justin's winning smile in his peripheral vision.

"Fashionably late as always" Justin watches him as he empties a bottle of sake into the warmer than walks over to him never taking his eyes off him as he eases him into a chair near the table where dinner awaits.

"I expected you to be gone."

"Have we met?" Justin purrs lightly massaging Brian's shoulders as he leans in close "You said you didn't do boyfriends but I wore you down with my heart of gold and winning smile" he crosses in front of him taking up chopsticks to pluck a piece of yellowtail from the green-eyed Adonis on the table. "The very first romantic gesture you made was followed by me taking a bat to the head" Justin touches the fish to Brian's coral lips waiting for them to part before laying it on his tongue. "Almost every time I moved in with you was because my mom made you" Justin seats himself on Brian's lap tasting the green onion as they exchange a passionate kiss. "I waited four years to hear to tell me you love me and then only after you thought I'd been killed in an explosion..." Justin feeds him unagi. "I know you're pissed about the Ethan thing as you should be. So go ahead...breathe your fire...I'm not going anywhere."

Brian tried to suppress the smirk that loomed just on the edges of his perfect mouth. He takes Justin's hands in his own and stands him up walking him to the table. He picks up a piece of salmon, dips it in Ponzu, then applies a little force as he places it in Justin's open mouth. Justin leans into him for a deep kiss that evolves into something animalistic. They continue feeding each other until the firm young stud lies bare before them. They lean over him from opposite sides licking the delicious remnants from his sun-kissed skin. Brian reaches for Justin jerking him forward onto the table and ripping the black Hugo Boss shirt off him so hard buttons fly in all directions bouncing off the walls. He pulls Justin tight against his body running his tongue up his neck to his earlobe biting down gently. The handsome young sushi boat drapes himself over Justin from the other side kissing his bare shoulders and back. Justin undresses Brian starting with the zipper on his jeans sliding his hand inside.

"Mon amour..." Brian pants with delight as Justin explores further.

"I love when you speak French" Justin flashes a smile while reaching around to pull their third party into the action putting him face to face going for a kiss. Brian deflects and goes for another round with Justin before turning him to face their last tasty morsel of the evening.

"Would...you like...to do...the...honors" Brian speaks in short bursts as his lips, tongue, and hands explore his partner's body.

"I ordered the Jade Emperor for you" Justin manages as he's reversed facing the younger male looking into his emerald eyes as he drops to his knees offering lip service. He falls back into Brian's arms surrendering to the power of his jaws while his lover continues caressing him with lips and fingertips.

Justin strips quickly and takes just as swiftly as he had Ethan changing positions often in tandem with Brian making use of their new friend's skills until they dissolve into a puddle of sweat. As they locked up and made their way to the loft, Justin thinks about the conversation he was going to have with Brian.


	5. Justrian to Understand

Justin sits in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee as he tries to collect his thoughts. Brian walks up behind wrapping him in a tight squeeze kissing the back of his neck. He swivels him so that they're facing each other and both inhale the other.

"Good morning, Sunshine" Brian brushes the spray of blonde from Justin's eyes. Justin mumbles something incoherent as he gathers his nerve and slides off the barstool.

"We need to talk" he lowers his gaze taking Brian's hands into his own reminding himself of the inconsequential size difference.

"The most hated words in the English language" Brian sighs releasing their attachment and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Can you please just let me get this out?" Justin follows Brian around the loft as he tours the living room, bathroom, and bedroom drinking his coffee then getting dressed for work.

"Can we just table the hissy fit until tonight?" Brian buttons a chocolate Prada dress shirt "I'm tripled booked today and I'd rather not add a migraine to it."

Justin considers waiting then decides against it fearing he'll never get it out.

"Well, speak up" Brian steps into his perfectly creased slacks and focuses his attention on Justin hoping to make him uncomfortable.

"I know what you're doing" he blurts refusing to fall victim to the death stare once again.

"Oh?" Brian smirks "What am I doing?" He slips on his shoes and sits on the bed to tie the laces.

"The expensive gifts from my secret admirer...the mysterious buyer at my first few shows" Justin stands over him trying to use his look against him "You're behind all of it."

"What an imagination you have" Brian looks him straight in the eye trying to gauge the depth of his lover's knowledge.

"You used to say you want me to be the best homosexual I can possibly be, right?" The question is rhetorical. "How can I do that when you keep taking care of me?"

"Yes, I am quite proud of the homosexual you've become" Brian stands looking down into Justin's crystal blue eyes grateful to not be found out...not completely.

 _Fuck...I know you want to be your own man, but I'd do anything for you to spare a moment's pain or worry after all I put you through...and your dad...that fucking homophobe Chris Hobbs. You're not ready for the whole truth yet._

"Okay, you got me..." he plants a kiss on Justin's forehead "I just wanted to send tokens of my affection...but then I kept forgetting to sign my name. It won't happen again." then tilts his chin kissing his lips helping himself to a nibble on that bottom lip quivering with anger.

"I'm going to pay back every cent..." he's cut off by another long kiss claiming all the available oxygen from his body.

With that, Brian gives Justin's bubble butt a slap and departs before his ability to speak returns.

Justin looks around the loft taking in the scenery through the eyes of a stranger. He can trace every pleasurable experience back to these hallowed walls, but it no longer feels like home.

 _Thank God the breakups happened elsewhere._

It all seems so long ago that he ignored every Stranger Danger talk from his childhood and followed the most beautiful man he'd ever seen home.

 _I'm lucky to be alive...in spite of all the Chris Hobbs of the world._

How had he been so blessed to have a one-night stand turn into "the greatest modern love story" as Daphne calls it? And then there's all the good friends that came as part of the package-Mel and Linds were the first lesbians he'd ever met, he had Vic to thank for his first visit to Babylon, Michael still serves as a veritable Almanac on Loving Brian Kinney-and Debbie has been as loving a mother as his own. Had it not been for any and all of them, he might have given up a long time ago.

 _The man who didn't do boyfriends...except someone else's...even proposed marriage AFTER he bought me the house of my dreams._

Justin catches a glimpse of the ornate platinum band on his ring finger and stops his snooping long enough to admire the commitment that went into the act of selecting it alone. Then that uniquely Brian proposal...

 _"I'm the worst possible candidate for marriage which conversely makes me the best candidate..." That goofy little grin on his face the whole time._

The wedding that was never meant to be. There was too much at stake for them both. They each would have given up too much and would have ended up resenting each other. Now was good though. Justin was the talk of New York allowing him some breathing room to pop into town more often. Like Brian said, "It's only time..." No reason to rush something that isn't ready to take root. When they're ready, it will happen just as naturally as every other aspect of their affair so far.

Brian had the distinct feeling that someone was walking over his grave and an ambivalent smile crossed his face as Emmett rattled on and on.

"Take a breath, Blanche" he finally interrupts as the waiter pours the drinks.

Emmett takes a sip of his wine and gives the thumbs up before dipping into the jumbo shrimp cocktail sitting before him.

"Be sure to thank Ted for writing up this business plan for you. He's clearly worth every penny of the salary I pay." Brian sips water to cleanse his palate before testing his other drink.

"Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm helpless..." Emmett reigns in his diva rant "Ted did help with showing me what a business plan is, but I wrote it myself."

"Well la di da..." Brian holds up his glass interrupting another attempt to pitch. "Then here's to you and...Events by Emmett?...Happenings by Honeycutt?"

"The name might need some work" Emmett clinks his glass accepting Brian's toast. He fights the urge to hug and kiss his new benefactor and offers only a big Hazelhurst grin.

"Don't let me down...or my high profile clients will be quite unforgiving." Brian picks up his menu "Order whatever you want. It's on Kinnetic."

After he and Emmett say their final goodbyes, Brian dials Justin's cell.

"Hello?"

"Find anything interesting?"

"Brian...I uh..."

"Were snooping for clues about this big secret I have." Sometimes loving someone so much has devilishly fun perks.

"For your information, I was just cleaning up"

"After tearing the place apart looking for reasons to queen out."

Justin doesn't know how to respond so he changes the subject. "How was your meeting with Emmett?"

Brian doesn't conceal his amusement. "Kinnetic is going to endorse Events By Emmett on a trial basis."

"Is that really what he's calling it?"

"The name is a work in process. I was thinking maybe you could take a break from espionage and help with the creative aspects."

"I'd love to...anything for my dear friend Emmett."

"We need to move fast on this. Can you have something tonight?"

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"I promise to make it well worth your while"

"We can discuss my fee later. I have to run to grab a few things."

"I have another meeting across town in an hour anyway. Behave yourself." Brian senses sass and launches a preemptive "I love you."

Justin closes his mouth and simply replies "I love you too."

Two meetings and four hours on the phone with clients later, Brian is spent. All he wants to do is go home and crash. Then he remembers that he and Justin have an arrangement. As he's about to step through the doors and lock up, Justin smiles up at him.

"I thought we were having our meeting at home" he leans down kissing his lips sweetly.

"You said we needed to move fast" he returns the kiss with a smile "I thought I'd come to you."

Brian turns his key in the lock with a smile and guides Justin back to the office for a closed door meeting. He remembers another one of these where he got exactly what he wanted.

 _"They say the tone of the workforce is set by the top..._

"And I'm the best top I know" he mumbles as he watches Justin pull his mockups from his portfolio. Justin glances at him over his shoulder before returning to the task at hand.

 _"It's a huge compliment to you that your underlings are so loyal..."_

Brian leans against the front of his desk watching his lover working so hard as if he has any reason to be nervous. He walks up behind him bending slightly to his level as he views the artwork. Justin can feel their bones grind together as Brian kisses the back of his neck then works around to his lips.

"Mmm..." Justin shows all his teeth as his hand lingers on Brian's face. "What was that for?"

"Can't I just..." Brian pulls one of the prints out of Justin's hand and holds it up. "This is exactly what I was thinking. How did you..."

"Know exactly what you were going for?"

Brian frowns at their sudden similarity to Mel and Linds holding the print up in the light scrutinizing details of Justin's work: an image of a woman dressed like Scarlett O'Hara in a grey Civil War era ball gown with subtle detailing resembling a crack.

"Liberty Belle..."

"I thought since Emmett is from Mississippi and now resides here...Is it too puerile?"

"Not at all. It's clean...simple..." Brian walks out to the conference room for better light. "Nice little play on words that will generate conversation and interest. Emmett will love it."

"So...double my fee?" Justin steps into Brian hooking his arms around his neck as they kiss.

"Let me guess...a thousand dollars"

"Oh no, no, no...standard fee has gone up to ten and you owe me twenty."

"Damn inflation" Brian picks up Justin and sets him on the table removing imaginary lint from his clothes. "I don't have that much on me. Will you take a check?"

"Cash only..." Justin pulls Brian closer by his lapels putting his hands in his jacket pockets "...though I would consider taking it out in trade..."

"Well, in that case, we should triple your fee" Brian pushes the adorable blonde back on the table kissing him. He makes quick work of his jeans rubbing him through his boxer briefs delighting at the moisture developing outside the green cotton. Their intimacy is short-lived as someone starts banging on the door. Both men try to ignore it, but the unknown visitor's persistence wins out and Justin struggles to redress himself before Brian throws the door open for the world to see.

"WHAT?!" Brian smiles as he slams the door open to find Ted and Blake on the other side "What the fuck do you two want?"

"Michael sent us to fetch you both" Ted grimaces fully aware that he'll probably catch Hell tomorrow, but set to task all the same. "We can give you 15 minutes if you like, but..."

"Very funny, Theodore" Brian slams the door.

"I'm under strict orders not to leave without you" Ted speaks through the door as he resumes knocking. "Unless you'd like to call Michael and tell him you're not attending his anniversary party".

"Fuck" Brian opens the door letting it hit the wall "I totally forgot".

"That seems to be happening a lot lately" Justin arches his brow with concern "I guess that's normal for men your age though."

Brian grabs Justin in a headlock mussing his perfect bangs as he squeezes.

Justin frees and straightens himself directing his attention at Ted and Blake.

"I suppose we'll need to change" Brian drapes an arm over Justin and Ted.

"You can wear what you have on" Blake advises without really looking at him.

"I think you should change your pants" Brian smiles sweeping Justin into his grasp and dragging him into the closet where there is a change of clothes for each of them. He closes the doors behind them.

"Now where were we?" Brian pushes Justin against the doors kissing his lips then down his neck. Justin unbuttons Brian's shirt and with that they agree to be more than fashionably late.

Everyone was still having cocktails when Brian and Justin arrived looking quite dapper as they had already told each other repeatedly the whole ride over. Michael rushes them wearing a pout reserved specifically for Level 2 Brian Kinney fails. Ben hung back offering only a toast with a look that said "You've done it now."

"Where the fuck have you been?" Michael focused his anger on Brian, his pity on Justin.

"Totally my fault, Michael" Justin takes the bullet kissing Michael "I had a hard time deciding what to wear."

"Happy anniversary, Mikey." Brian clutches his best friend by the shoulders and kisses him heartily releasing him only after he's taken a breath through his cute little turned-up nose. "This is from both of us."

"Is it too much to ask that my best friend show up on time to support me?" Michael accepts the gift glaring at them both. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Before either of them can answer, Debbie approaches.

"As I live and breathe...How you been, Sunshine?" Debbie grabs Justin spinning him into a snug squeeze and kisses his cheek immediately followed by a quick slap to the other.

"Fine" Justin rubs his cheek as if she actually hurt him.

"And you..." she turns on Brian "What do you mean keeping this gorgeous boy locked away for an entire week?"

"Don't blame him. I've been busy taking care of some business matters."

"I'll bet...it's much easier being a lady of leisure when you have that kind of money?" Debbie smiles at them both and clasps hands with Horvath as he approaches. Brian gives her a distasteful look she's never seen and she struggles to change the subject.

"What do you mean by that?" Justin's eyes narrow as the crease in his forehead deepens.

"Careful, Sunshine, you keep that up and not even Botox will reverse it." Brian warns trying to derail this line of questioning before it starts.

"Oh look...it's Hunter home from college" Debbie seizes the opportunity and drags Horvath across the room.

"VERY SUBTLE" Justin calls after them his face turning red as he shrugs off Brian's attentions.

"Let's get you a drink and..." Brian takes hold of him

"No, Brian..." Justin pulls away and walks toward the door "...tell me what she's talking about."

Brian takes Justin by the arm and guides him outside where he lights a cigarette handing it to his mate. He braces himself against the wall barricading the smaller man forcing him to listen.

"Well?" Justin takes a drag and places it against Brian's lips "I get the feeling there is something you still haven't told me."

Brian obliges leaning closer taking the filtered tip between his lips. He gives a cocky little smile and Justin knows he's not going to part with it easily.

"Shall I assume this is more anonymous tokens of your affection?"

Again, Brian doesn't confirm or deny anything. He just stubs out the remainder of the cigarette on the wall and walks back inside holding Justin's hand. They join their friends in the room reserved for Michael and Ben's special night. Brian walks away briefly to whisper something to the DJ then leads Justin to the small mobile dance floor set up in the far end of the room. As Michael Bublé sings "Sway Me More", they begin to dance staring into each other's eyes with their friends surrounding them.

"I trust you" Justin whispers into Brian's ear as he wraps his arms around his neck. "Whatever it is you're doing...I don't need to know everything."

"I had Ted invest the loan payments you sent into a few stocks...they did really well and so did you."

Before Justin has a chance to respond, everyone starts clinking their glasses. They join Michael and Ben at the table as Emmett announces it's time for toasts. As best friend and best man, Brian volunteers to go first.

"When the two of you got together, there were a lot of people who said it wouldn't, it shouldn't last. I wasn't one of them, but I was witness to many stern lectures about it." Brian looks at Debbie then Ted."Now, when you decided to get married in Toronto, that's when I had something to say...about the wedding and the marriage that followed. The things I had to say nearly ruined the longest relationship I've ever had in my miserable life." Justin touches his arm with a smile as does everyone else in the room. "It turns out that for the first time ever in my life I was wrong...and it eventually inspired me to reevaluate my priorities." Brian plasters his trademark smirk "To Mikey and Ben...you've had sickness and death nearly did you part, but you're indestructible."

The crowd toasts them and clinks their glasses before sipping. Brian and Michael make eye contact as he wipes a tear. Justin kisses his cheek followed by Lindsay.

Next, Debbie stands to speak lamenting her lack of support in the beginning and how thankful she is that they found each other.

"I know now that God had a plan for my baby boy and it was the love of an amazing man named Benjamin Bruckner" she starts to tear up looking at Ben "I know I'm a lot to take and you put up with a lot to be with Michael" she looks at Brian suggestively drawing laughs from the crowd "but you weren't deterred and that's exactly the kind of love we all need in our lives. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. To Michael and Ben..." Debbie lifts her glass.

"To Michael and Ben" everyone repeats again drinking to the happy couple.

As they sit through a seemingly endless stream of heartfelt toasts, Brian and Justin touch hands very gently and inconspicuously. When it's his turn the words just spill out without any forethought.

"As a young boy, I believed that love only manifested itself in one way...the way we're all told by our parents, fairy tales, and romantic comedies. Then I fell in love with an older man who didn't believe in love and my life changed forever. There were ups and downs...but there was also an extreme passion that I never found with anyone else" he puts his hand on Brian's shoulder smiling down at him. "I was naïve enough to think that hearing the words was the way I knew he loved me... I learned very quickly that it was the things he did for me that spoke volumes about his feelings." Justin lifts his glass to the happy couple with a smile worthy of his nickname. "To Michael and Ben for opening doors I thought were locked forever."

As the evening draws to a close, Michael and Ben move slowly on the dance floor their bodies intertwined as they make out. Debbie and Horvath have their heads thrown back laughing as they practice their Fox Trot. Brian and Lindsay are standing off to the side chatting about nothing in particular while Melanie tries to lure Gus away from Hunter for a dance. Justin watches out of the corner of his eye while he lets JR dance on his feet.

 _These people are his family and he has missed them immensely._

As the small girl with reddish-brown pigtails drags him to the open bar for yet another Shirley Temple with extra cherries, Justin notices Brian and Lindsay have now taken the floor.

 _If he doesn't ask again, I'll ask him..._


	6. Britin

"Honey, I'm home" Brian walks over and gives Justin a movie kiss complete with a dip.

"Mercy me... " Emmett fans himself with his hand grinning as he watches Justin right himself.

"I guess someone had a good day at work?" he picks up the spools of fabric he had been holding and hands them to Emmett.

"Kinnetic just landed a meeting with Calvin Klein...there will be two other firms there, but I know we can land it."

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy" Justin smiles holding cotton candy pink taffeta in place while Emmett staples it to a large white column. They exchange another less dramatic kiss.

"How was your day, dear?"

"Emmett and I found a great space for Liberty Belle Occasions..."

"It's tucked away just off the main drag and it has this big picture window" Emmett interrupts bouncing excitedly "I already have so many ideas"

Brian chuckles stepping behind Justin wrapping his arms around his tight waist. "Our artist in residence here is going to give me a hand". They exchange a look and Brian can't help asking the hard question.

"How do you plan to pay for it?"

"I was thinking a small business loan" Emmett moves the pillar near the door and washes his hands in the kitchen sink. "Do you have any collateral? Do you know your credit score?"

"No...and yes. I've got it covered, Bri."

"Easy killer...just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into" Brian walks to the fridge taking out a Pellegrino and dividing among two glasses to share with Justin then offers Emmett his own which he declines.

"What do you boys think about starting up brunch again? We can invite over all the boys and I'll do the cooking."

Justin and Brian are only half listening, but offer a relevant response.

"We don't do those anymore now that Mel and Linds live in Toronto. It's a wonderful offer, Em, but that's a lot of cooking for one person."

"Justin will help you cook"

"Or we could do potluck" Justin suggests socking Brian in the arm playfully.

"Where do you ladies see us having this delightful event?" Brian asks folding Justin into his arms around the shoulders.

"We can't do it here..." Emmett muses eying the oversized pillows surrounding the expensive Italian coffee table. "Your humble little fuck pad doesn't really have the proper amount of seating."

"What if we did it at Ben and Michael's? I'll call Michael tomorrow."

"Fabulous" Brian removes his jacket as he walks toward his bedroom "Now that we have that all settled..."

Emmett grabs his shoulder bag and kisses Justin on his way out "I'll be by to pick up those pillars tomorrow afternoon."

"You should come out with us to celebrate the bright future of Liberty Belle. First Cosmo is on me." Justin grabs Emmett by the sleeve of his coral shirt pulling him close. Emmett looks to Brian who has taken a break in changing clothes to peruse himself in the mirror. Justin shakes his head with a smile.

"Meet you there. I need to go home and put on my boogie shoes."

As soon as Emmett is gone, Justin and Brian collide like waves on the rocks stripping one another from the waist up.

"What's with the candy sticks?" Brian pauses before running his tongue along Justin's neck. He wraps his legs around him carrying him to the bed.

"Emmett was hired to plan a Gay Prom by the Gay & Lesbian Center."

"Gay Prom? What's the world coming to?" Brian throws Justin down on the bed and covers his body with kisses as he works with his zipper.

"The money from each...ticket..." Justin struggles with the words as Brian's tongue lays claim to his body "benefits the homeless teen shelter." They change position and Justin returns the favor then drops to his knees only to have Brian stop him.

"We mustn't forget we have to meet Emmett in an hour."

"You're right...better save it for the back room at Babylon." Justin smiles taking Brian's hand to help him off the bed.

"I like the way you think" Brian pulls him down on top of him kissing him one last time "but we're doing it in the VIP lounge too".

Justin and Brian opt for different colors of the same basic fashion statement-Brian in a black sleeveless button down of the softest cotton, vintage Calvins, and his favorite Hugo leather jacket. Justin in a white fitted white pullover muscle tee with True Religion and white motorcycle jacket. After giving each other a brief once over and finding nothing lacking, they head out keys in hand and descend the stairs holding onto one another as they cross the street.

Emmett is standing outside talking to Ben and Ted when they arrive. Ted is the only one dressed for the cooler season, but then he isn't much of a dancer.

"Good evening, Mr. Kinney" the bouncer greets them removing the velvet rope "Welcome back, Mr Taylor and congratulations on your show last month".

"Thanks, Bradley" Brian slaps him on shoulder as he steps aside to let Justin and the others enter first. He stands outside talking for a while then goes up to the office. Inside, there is a heat that forms a cloud as it wrestles with the cool outside. Michael and Blake are at the bar huddled in conversation as Emmett coerces Ben to join him and Justin on the floor. As the intro to "Born This Way" begins, a sort of human chain forms snaking in and out of the stationary patrons allowing Ben and Ted both to scoop their men into the fold. As the line makes a pass near the back room, Justin makes a break for it and decides to wait for Brian there, but he's stopped by a mountain of a man with mahogany skin and a bald head.

"I'm flattered but..." Justin tries to hide his astonishment as his eyes linger on the big man's muscles.

"Whoa, you're a big one" Emmett comes over to lend a hand which he places on the large man's shoulder with a demure smile.

"Mr. Thibodeaux requests to see you in the VIP lounge, Mr. Taylor".

"Who's Mr. Thibodeaux?" Justin follows the large man up the stairs trying to figure out what's going on.

"Welcome...I'm Brandon. So glad to finally meet you" a blonde man somewhat younger than Brian, but older than Justin steps out of the office where Brian is seated behind the desk.

" _You're_ Mr. Thibodeaux?" Justin shakes his offered hand then walks over to lean on the desk. "Brandon is the new manager. He'll handle the day to day so I can focus on other...more important things" Brian addresses the confusion on his partner's face.

"Wait...I've seen you before" Justin stands looking from Brandon to Brian and back. "That stupid contest..."

"How do you know about that?" Brian comes around front smirking.

"Come on, everyone knows about it, Brian" he gives a coy little smile to Brandon "I'm still a little hurt that I didn't make the top ten."

"Rumor was that you were hands-off" Brandon leans next to Justin returning his smile with a predatory look "Had I known you were in play..."

"Should I...leave?" Brian smirks only half-joking "I'll give you twenty minutes to get it out of your system...that couch looks real comfy."

Justin grabs him by the sleeve pulling him close as he pushes off the desk.

"Just trying to give you what you want" They stare each other down.

"I want you..." Justin draws Brian's lips to his in a desperate effort not to finish that statement. Brian looks back at Brandon seeing the young stud who presented himself for payment that night and again when the initial shock of Justin's departure wore off.

 _Brian was sitting in the VIP lounge smoking a freshly-lit Marlboro when Brandon invited himself in with some trick Brian had and had forgotten long ago. When they realized they were caught, the tanned, shirtless Adonis bailed, but Brandon stayed behind._

 _"I hear you proposed to your boyfriend"_

 _Brian doesn't deign to answer...just exhales slowly ogling his firm body in the rust tank top and distressed denim while debating the previous month's choices._

 _"I'm guessing he saw the writing on the wall and decided to save himself the embarrassment"_

 _Still Brian says nothing enjoying this obvious attempt to get a rise out of him nor giving the slightest hint that it's working._

 _Brandon finally leaves and rejoins his companion on the dance floor downstairs and Brian steps out onto the catwalk to watch him. When they make eye contact, he raises a shot glass, takes it, and descends the stairs._

Brian takes Justin by the hand and they go back downstairs. Justin looks back over his shoulder at Brandon mouthing the word "Sorry" as they retreat.

"What was that?" Justin teases Brian as he gestures for a double of Jameson on the rocks.

Brian shrugs and pulls a look that unconvincingly says he's clueless.

"Where have you two been? This is supposed to be a celebration." Emmett walks over with his flavor of the minute. He polishes off the remnants of a Cosmo and drags Brian to the bar.

"I'd like you to meet Kyle...he's a Pisces and enjoys nude body painting."

"It's Kirk, actually...but everything else is true" he shakes everyone's hand.

"Ringa ding ding...looks like you lucked out, Blanche." Brian orders a round of everyone's favorites and a shot of Jack for each including Kirk.

"Tell me, Sunshine" Brian turns to Justin while they wait "Why don't you enjoy nude bodypainting...or even painting in the nude?"

"Who says I don't?" Justin flirts running his finger along the ridge of Brian's toned pecs. As he's about to continue, Ted and Blake return from wherever and Brian passes out drinks.

"To Liberty Belle Occasions and the lady at the helm...our Emmett".

"To Emmett" they all repeat in unison before drinking. Brian grabs Justin by his belt loops and kisses him hard sucking his tongue. Justin's eyes go wide as he exerts only half the effort to pull away.

"I believe we have an appointment..." Brian whispers into his ear. Without saying another word, Justin walks toward the back room once again while Brian trails sheepishly.

 _Brian makes his way to the back room and assesses the night's talent._

 _"Hey, Todd"_

 _"Hey, Brian..."_

 _Brian makes his choice and leans against the blue wall making a mental note to have the cleaning crew give the whole area a once over and refill the condom dispenser._

 _As a petit blonde kneels before him and takes hold of his zipper, Brandon walks over maintaining eye contact with Brian. The smaller blonde turns to service him, but he pushes his hand away and steps around him. He takes his place before Brian..._

The feel of Justin's mouth brings him back to the present he longed for that night. The blue light in the distance washing out the hues before him. He again notices that the condom dispenser is almost empty and then runs a mental checklist of other items that need to be replaced or fixed.

 _Shit, I need to focus..._

Brian reaches down running his hands through the shaggy blonde mass down front giving it a little tug as he feels himself about to come. Justin relaxes his throat so that Brian can thrust freely. He's out of practice and his eyes water as he gags several times before his airway is cleared and his mouth fills with warm sticky nectar. Brian drags him to his feet still gripping his hair and kisses him. They change places and Justin's eyes scan the room landing on two familiar forms concealed in the back. He closes his eyes as Brian takes him forcefully pinning his hands to his sides. Any thoughts he had of trying to work what he'd seen into conversation later were lost when he began his descent into total ecstasy. Brian works double time pushing Justin to the brink...

 _Without being told, Brandon slides a condom onto his waiting erection before being slammed against the wall. Brian tugs his pants down impatiently as he enters him forcefully, but still tentative enough to avoid injury. He reaches around hugging Brandon's body to his burying his face in his blonde hair. He squeezes his eyes shut imagining this is the one he loves and not a former enemy waiting to take his place at the top of the food chain. He covers Brandon's mouth muffling the groans that would threaten his auditory hallucinations._

Justin braces himself against the wall just to withstand the power of each thrust and they have little competition as the loudest as they come together.

"What's..." Justin struggles to catch his breath "gotten...into...you?"

"Are you complaining, Sunshine?" Brian pants into his ear then spins his partner so they're face to face.

"Not at all...just haven't...done... that since... we stole Ted's Viagra" he smiles up at him still not quite back to a normal heart rate. Brian kisses him sweetly stealing his recovered breath before they return to the bar.

When Brian and Justin return, Emmett and Kirk are in the center of the dance floor while the rest talk amongst themselves battling to be heard over the thumpa-thumpa. Justin's lips turn up slightly when Michael appears and leans into Brian trying to be heard over the oppressive beat while Ben climbs onto a platform to be the tofu in a go-go sandwich.

"Did you notice Kirk kinda looks like..."

"Drew Boyd? Yeah." Justin breaks in.

"I'd say more of a caricature" Brian quips taking a sip of his beer as his eyes land on Brandon.

 _Sometimes a vurtual likeness is better than an exact replica...it's less obvious._

"Obviously, he's a little leaner...but the face..." Justin and Michael continue crosstalking over Brian who rolls his eyes and drains his beer surveying the room before he interjects.

"Come, mon amour...let's dance" Brian pulls Justin away with no warning. The recognizable vocalizations of Kristine W. transform the mood.

They pick out a spot near Emmett, but keep a safe distance as he reaches full praise mode. Brian and Justin dance nose to nose smiling into each other's eyes as everyone else literally hops around them joining in for the eventual hook.

IF ONLY WE COULD SEE...THE WONDER OF IT ALL...AND ALL THAT WE COULD BE...IN A LIFETIME...

As Emmett moves closer belting it out, Justin wraps his arms around Brian's neck as they move as one sharing the same oxygen.

YOU WILL ALWAYS BE...FOREVER IN MY HEART...AND LOVE WILL SET US FREE IF WE JUST TRY...

Brian mouths the words like Swayze in Dirty Dancing. By now, all four couples leave and return sporadically while also at the whim of the the guest of honor and his date.

"I could use another drink..." Emmett breaks the spell "Join me, Sunshine?" Kirk is close behind wearing a strangely satisfied look that makes Justin question what he missed while he was losing himself in Brian's eyes. The others are waiting at the bar...some now shirtless.

"You go ahead...I have some paperwork to sign then I'll meet you in the VIP lounge" Brian nuzzles Justin's nose with his own and gives his ass a squeeze. He watches with a goofy grin as Brian walks away cut off by Michael who turns looking at him with a serious look.

 _Haven't seen that look since he tried to get rid of me..._

Justin follows Emmett and Kirk to the bar for Cosmos and another Jameson for himself. They have another toast to Emmett and discuss some ideas for Gay Prom.

An hour or so later, Michael and Ben stop on their way out to say goodbye.

"See you Sunday for brunch" Ben hugs Justin using the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "They've had their heads together all night." he motions to Brian and Michael over his shoulder "One of us is in for a surprise."

Justin gives him a knowing nod thanking him for the warning.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Emmett has gotten hoarse from screaming all night "We'll put together a real plan and get a sense of theme".

"It's breakfast at lunchtime, Em" Ted steps through "That IS the theme."

"What about Paris in Springtime?" Blake follows reaching for Ted's hand "I'll make a quiche".

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Emmett slaps Ted on the arm while they all laugh.

Michael and Justin have an awkward exchange of fumbled hugs and a misplaced kiss.

"Are you guys going to chaperone the prom?" he tries to cover "I know Hunter's probably not into it, but..."

"Actually, Hunter is going to go, but Ben and I might take advantage of that time."

"Enough said" Justin cuts him off with a wave of his hand "Brian is going to be out of town so I wanted to have some friendly faces there."

"What am I...chopped liva?" Emmett does his best Barbra impression as he drapes himself over Justin's shoulder.

"I thought you'd ask Kirk" Justin rests his head against Emmett "The only thing worse than being dateless is being a third wheel."

"Don't I know it, honey" he spins his friend to look him in the eye "Why do you think I sought out Kyle in the first place?" Justin snickers holding up two fingers to the bartender.

"That's the only reason?"

"Well, he is gor-geous..." Emmett shifts his weight to reach for his drink refusing to release his grip on Justin.

"You guys seem to get along really well. You should ask him".

"You think?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine" Justin sips his drink and takes a long thirsty gulp before placing the rock glass on the illuminated bar.

"You smell good" Justin sniffs Emmett "What is that?"

"Juicy Couture" Emmett leans into Justin letting him sniff more "Got sprayed at the department store the other day and I kinda liked it".

"Brian wear Aqua Di Gio...and Drakkar Noir...or at least he used to. Not sure what he uses now but it's irresistible."

"That may be more absence that scent, honey" Emmett smiles slurping the remains of his drink through his adorable gap.

After more drinks and dancing, they eventually end up in the VIP lounge.

Kirk excuses himself and neither of them seems to notice until closing time when Brian comes to fetch Justin.

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here" he turns to Emmett "Shall I have Virgil drive you home?"

"No, thank you, Brian. I'll just ride with Kyle" he looks around furrowing his brow "Have you seen him?"

"KIRK left about two hours ago...around the same time as Ted and Blake".

"Some people have no manners" Emmett storms off pulling on his faux fur in a huff on his way out the door. Brian and Justin both laugh. Just then Virgil, the man mountain with mahogany skin, appears to walk him out.

"On second thought..." Emmett pops his head back in "If you insist, it would be rude to decline such as generous offer." Emmett hooks his arm through Virgil's massive bicep and rests his head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should have someone to go protect Virgil from Emmett" Justin turns reaching for his jacket.

"The man has a several black belts. He can handle himself" Brian grabs Justin's jacket tossing it back on the couch. Next he pulls his shirt over his head in one move and tosses it elsewhere kissing his neck. Justin speaks only in groans as Brian trails kisses down his lean torso maintaining a grip on his neck as they land halfway on the couch and the floor. Brian slips his thumb into Justin's mouth mimicking the gentle suction all over his taut abs and pelvis. Justin reaches down grabbing Brian's shirt from the back and tugs it off of him. Their lips reconnect and now they are all the way to the floor. The two wrestle for control before Brian gets Justin face down on the carpet running his tongue along his spine teasing that sensitive area just above the sweet spot that drives him crazy.

"Get on your knees" Brian orders before pulling Justin upright and holding his body against his own. He grabs him around the neck again tilting his head back so that they are once again locked in a passionate tradeoff of lips and tongues as he slides his hand inside Justin's jeans massaging his already stiffening cock. Brian releases his grip on Justin's slender neck long enough to retrieve a condom and tear it open with his teeth. He eases his lover onto all fours as he slips on the condom then pulls down Justin's jeans finding that he enlisted since last they were this familiar. A devious little smirk travels his broad pouty lips as he slides into the inviting divide.

"Ffff.." is all Justin can manage as he is filled with every inch Brian can offer. He arches his back pushing back against Brian as they set an agreeable pace. This time, they aren't fucking, they're making love their fingers intertwined as Brian manicured hands envelope Justin's almost completely.

"I love you" Brian whispers into Justin's ear repeatedly as they break together then dissolve into satiated moans as they lie on the floor sharing a post-coital cigarette.

They take the their time getting dressed undoing the whole process several times before finally moving on to turning off all the lights and locking up.

"Brian, who's car is that?" Justin points to a late model gunmetal BMW sitting in the alley.

"Looks like Brandon made other arrangements to get home" Brian wraps his arm around Justin and they walk past the vehicle observing it superficially before heading home for a late, late dinner and possibly another helping of dessert.


	7. Justrian to Britin Your Day

Brian wakes to pounding on the door rivaling the pounding in his head. He turns toward Justin spooning his naked body as he tries to share the space under the pillow covering his head to no avail. When the knocking only gets louder and more creative, Brian lunges from the bed and takes the steps all at once. Sliding on his bare feet, he flings the door open with a thunderous slam.

"What the fu..." Brian stops short when his eyes land on a slender teen with giant blue eyes contrasted against a narrow pointed chin.

"Hello, Cowboy Chicken" the boy smirks and gives Brian a quick peck on the lips as he pushes his way inside "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"He was disturbed long before you were even born, sweetie" Debbie steps through the door smacking Brian in the head then kissing his cheek.

Brian checks and finds Justin's modesty is preserved by the sheets and height of his bedroom. He pulls on a pair of what turn out to be Justin's jeans from the pile of discarded clothing on the floor to cover his own.

"Great look, Pop" Gus chuckles questioning the strength of the seams containing his muscular thighs.

"Really gives new meaning to getting into Justin's pants".

Brian and Debbie can't help laughing loudly startling Justin awake. He sits up wincing at the light filling his eyes and is immediately taken aback by the sight of Brian. He ambles down the steps wrapped in a sheet still feeling the effects of last night.

"Why in the..." Justin is suddenly aware of the presence of a minor and elders. "What are you doing to my jeans?"

"What...you don't like?" Brian turns bending over slightly to give Justin a better look "I think my ass looks pretty hot".

"Of course it does..." Justin gives him a good whack with his free hand "Your ass would look hot in anything...and nothing at all".

Brian grabs him trying to pull off the makeshift toga. Justin manages to keep it, but he is smothered in kisses.

"Oh gross..." Gus mocks gagging himself as they kick up the mush factor for his benefit. Then they turn their attention to him. Justin holds him while Brian kisses him all over the face then they switch until he takes cover behind Debbie.

"To what do I...we...owe this visit, Sonny Boy?" Brian waits for Horvath to clear the door before closing it "Are your mommies alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine" Gus tosses his backpack on the couch and helps himself to the fridge.

"I think what your dad means is it's such a pleasant surprise because we didn't expect you until the summer." Justin gives the young man a warm hug while he and Brian converse solely in confused glances over his head.

"We're just curious as to why you've made the trip by yourself."

"We already asked all those questions...everyone's fine and the girls know he's gone." Debbie butts in pointing to the floor next to the couch for her husband to set down Gus's suitcase.

"Carl and I just wanted to make sure he made it in safely" Debbie kisses Gus leaving lipstick on his forehead "We'll get out of your hair. I'm sure you have much to discuss". She makes her way to Justin pinching his cheeks as she kisses him on the lips.

"Expect to see you all at dinner Sunday. I'm making spaghetti with meatballs"

"You know I can never resist nice balls, Deb" Brian walks them out and again locks the door.

"I was just telling your dad how long it's been since I've seen you." Justin sits at the counter watching him reminded of the night he met Brian...how Mel and Linds let him-a complete stranger-name their baby. Now, he's almost a man.

"I guess..." Gus mutters half-heartedly as he sits next to Justin taking large gulps from his bottled water.

"You never really answered my question" Brian takes the bottle from him "What are you doing in Pittsburgh?" Gus reaches for it, but he pulls it away raising an eyebrow. Justin gets up to get dressed keeping an ear trained on their conversation.

"Some prom thing" he relents dropping his gaze.

"The Gay Prom for the GLC?" Justin pokes his head out as he pulls on a paint-splattered tee with old jeans.

"Emmett and I are in charge of planning" his smile is irrepressible at having one Kinney male attend the event.

"Yeah..." Gus watches as Brian moves for the bedroom and Justin returns to the kitchen.

"Mom and Mére insisted that I come to meet people my own age." Gus lets out an exasperated sigh "Apparently I'm spending too much time around the wrong element." He slides off the stool and walks to the couch flipping through an outdated copy of Vanity Fair's The Hollywood Issue.

"And you thought of your old man..." Brian marvels at the idea that he's actually anyone's idea of a positive influence.

"Actually I think it was because Justin is in town." Brian swats the boy over the head with a crumpled copy of Out as he joins Justin in the kitchen.

Justin steers the conversation back to the prom as he places a plate of cinnamon toast, Gus's favorite, on the bar.

"Thanks, Justin" Gus walks over and takes a slice back to the couch.

"Yeah, Justin" Brian plasters his face with a silly grin "You're the bestest mommy ever." Justin snatches the last slice before him eating it himself. Brian grabs him licking cinnamon sugar off his lips as they kiss.

"Get a room!" Gus protests shielding his eyes.

Charged with the task of entertaining a teenager, Justin takes Gus with him to Buzzy's so he and Michael work on the upcoming Rage issue. Hunter is doing inventory and takes over running the register so that Michael can go upstairs to brainstorm.

"Hey, Hunter" Gus tries to look nonchalant flipping a recent copy of "The Flash".

"Hey, Gus" Hunter climbs off the ladder to check out a waiting customer. Gus's eyes light up and his stomach does little flips as he follows him to the counter still holding the comic book.

"What's different about you?" he makes change and hands it to the hurried man along with his receipt inside the bag.

"I've been working out?" Gus flexes a skinny bicep trying to force a muscle. The customer, unable to keep a straight face, flees the store as if their stigma will attach if he gives even an inch.

"Well, clearly..." Hunter gives his arm an obligatory squeeze "but there's something else I can't quite put my finger on."

Gus follows as Hunter returns to his post on the ladder and weakly tries holding it steady.

"You can put your fingers anywhere you want, honey" Gus flirts with Hunter causing them both to laugh so hard the ladder might topple over and Hunter with it.

"I heard my dads talking about you last night" Hunter pauses to make a note on his clipboard before moving to the next task "Everyone thinks you ran away from home."

"We've known each other a long time, right?"

"Yeah" Hunter stops giving Gus his full attention.

"I might as well tell you...as my oldest and dearest friend...It's really no big deal" Gus pauses looking up at Hunter as he runs a hand through his thick hair with a shy little grin.

"Come on, dude, just tell me."

"There's really no easy way to say it so I'll just say it..." he enjoys watching his friend squirm "I'm...attending the Gay Prom on my moms' behalf."

"That's all?! I thought you were dying or something "

"Lame, right?" Gus puts "The Flash" back on its shelf and walks back to the front window where he plops down with a thump. Hunter climbs off the ladder once again and makes some adjustments to the display cases.

"Nah...I'll be there without my dads. Maybe we could go stag together...unless you have a date" Hunter teases shoulder-checking Gus.

"No, I was hoping you'd ask. Otherwise, I think Justin was going to make me be his date."

"That's almost as bad as going with your dad...or your moms".

"Don't remind me. Remember your dads' anniversary party? Ma mère made me dance with her in front of everyone" Gus inches closer to him looking over his shoulder "I love her and she's pretty cool most of the time, but that was hella embarrassing".

"Try having your grandma make you dance with her..." Hunter fails at covering a snort. They both share a hearty laugh at the expense of all the old people in their lives.

Justin and Michael poke their heads out periodically to check on them briefly before returning to their work. Somehow Ben sneaks past the boys and makes his way upstairs causing Michael's face to light up.

"Sorry to interrupt" he grabs his husband around the waist kissing him sincerely then gestures ambiguously in the other direction "Justin... I was going to take the guys for pizza or something since it's almost closing time"

"That sounds like a great idea" Justin goes for his wallet.

"No, no...It's on me. I figured you guys could use some real time to work without eavesdropping on the young and the restless down there." Ben gives Justin a strange look he can't decipher then leaves calling to the boys before he reaches the landing.

"GUYS...LET'S GO!"

"When did you get here, Papa Bear?"

"Not long ago, I went up to see your dad first" he pulls Hunter into a big hug "You guys wanna go grab some pizza and catch a movie?"

"Uncle Ben, can we see something with mindless violence and bad language?" Gus bats his big blue eyes at him while he hugs his arm like a small child.

"I was really hoping to catch that new documentary on Proust, but if you guys had rather seen filth" Ben lifts his arm dragging Gus forward "I guess I'll catch it on DVD."

"We'd rather see filth that rots our brains" Hunter speaks up as he starts shutting everything down for Michael.

Brian spends all day prepping his presentation for Calvin Klein while Ted and Cynthia handle the rest of the day's scheduled meetings. He tries calling Justin and Gus both multiple times to see what's going on.

"This is Justin. I'm probably being ravished by Brian right now. Leave a message after the beep and I'll call you when my strength returns."

"Justin, this is the third time today. Where have you and my son run off to? Cute message, by the way."

Justin's phone vibrates inside his messenger bag as he and Michael brainstorm about ideas to pitch to Cartoon Network for their upcoming animated series.

"They have to like one of these ideas, right?"

"Justin, look at your hand!" Michael leans over him "We just need to give them the general idea...you've drawn out a whole season".

"I guess we just got on a roll" Justin smiles cranking his wrist as he stretches his fingers.

"Ever the Boy Wonder" Michael takes the boards and puts them into the protective case "I really like this one where Zephyr saves Rage".

"We'll save that one for sweeps" Justin laughs digging through his bag for his phone. He sees three missed calls.

"Brian called" he types in his password and listens to voicemail "He was checking on Gus".

"Since Ben has them out for the night" Michael slips on his coat "Call Brian and have him meet us at Woody's for a drink"

Justin finishes the third message and snorts at Brian's reaction to his most recent message. He hangs up and dials Brian's phone.

"Finally...where are you?"

"Michael and I are still at the comic book store."

"It would have been nice for someone to return my calls" Brian stands on the curb lighting a cigarette then runs a hand through his freshly coiffed brown hair.

"Sorry, we were really on a roll" Justin follows Michael down the stairs waiting while he locks up "Ben took Gus and Hunter out for pizza. Is something wrong?"

"Just come outside" he waits for Justin to turn and waves him out.

"We were just going to suggest you meet us at Woody's for some beers, but you're here..." Justin jumps into his arms causing him to drop his garment bag. They share a deep nauseating kiss while Michael walks down the street toward the diner.

"Can't..." Brian breaks long enough for the word before they touch noses and kiss again. Justin pulls away noticing the pile of luggage around them.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Calvin Klein moved up the meeting and I have to leave tonight" Brian sets him back on the ground and looks down the street at Michael who is still holding the door to the diner for them. They walk very briskly to catch up to him hurrying inside together.

"Thanks, Mikey" Brian pinches his cheeks as hard as he can until his fingers are pried loose. Brian and Justin stash the luggage in the far corner behind the counter where Kiki agrees to keep an eye on it.

"I take it Woody's is off" Michael slides into a booth fingering a sticky menu.

"Not for you" Brian hands Justin a menu before grabbing one for himself "Please get out and enjoy yourselves like young, single lads."

"We could..." Justin shrugs looking to Michael for approval "...beats sitting home alone".

"I don't know..."

"What else are you going to do, Mikey...go home and wash your hair?"

"I was going to say 'I don't know why not', smartass" Michael throws his spoon at Brian hitting him in the chest.

"What'll you have?" Kiki appears dressed like Lucy Ricardo.

"Egg white omelette with turkey bacon and a bowl seasonal fruit".

"I'll have the same" Brian shakes off a surprised look and slides both of their menus behind the napkin dispenser.

"Three eggs over easy...hash browns with cheese...sausage...and large orange juice" Michael orders confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Kiki counters "A man your age should really watch his cholesterol."

"And at such a late hour" Emmet appears in the booth behind him reaching over to squeeze his sides "Looks like you're already developing looove handles".

"Fuck you" he laughs fighting off his attacker.

"I'm lucky to have the same metabolism I had when I was 18" Justin is smug taking a sip of his coffee "Yoga helps, too"

"Not to mention a steady diet of organic protein followed by brisk physical activity". Emmett adds forcing his way into the booth next to Michael.

"I have dropped a pants size since I've decided extend my to stay"

"Well, there you go" Brian kisses the top of Justin's head "Another satisfied customer."

Kiki returns with the food and leaves their checks on the edge of the table.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, can I get you something?"

"Just some hot lemon water" Emmett takes one of Michael's sausage links "I have my big meeting at the bank tomorrow and anything more will cause bloat...and possible vomiting"

"It's not a beauty pageant, Em" Michael slides his plate away "You do know they don't award business loans based on appearance, right?"

"I know that..." he places the remainder between his lips and sucks it into his mouth "but if I look good, I'll feel good."

Kiki returns with a cup of steaming water and a small bowl of lemon wedges.

Brian and Justin finish first and collect his luggage from Kiki before stopping at the table to kiss everyone goodbye.

"Umm, Bri...what's with the suitcases?"

"I have a meeting with Calvin Klein first thing in the morning."

"What about my meeting at the bank? What if I need your special brand of persuasion?" Emmett's eyes grow wide as he starts to stutter "Why didn't you say something...I'm doomed."

Brian dips his fingers into a water glass and flicks it in Emmett's face.

"Relax, Blanche...you'll be fine" he wipes his hand on a napkin and picks up the brown duffel at this feet.

"I have asked you repeatedly to stop calling me that" Emmett dabs his face careful not to smudge his makeup.

"Ted walked you through your presentation and helped with your prospectus, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Then you're ready..." Brian drops money to cover the whole table.

"All you have to do is walk in there and take their money." Michael chimes in before popping the end of a sausage link into his mouth.

Brian and Justin leave bumping into Ben with the boys outside. He grabs Gus by the shoulders and hugs him tight.

"You and Justin finally taking that long-awaited honeymoon, Pop?

Justin waves over the Town Car and helps load the luggage into the trunk. Ben helps then goes inside with Hunter.

"His meeting with Calvin Klein was moved up" he gives Gus a little nudge "Kiss your dad goodbye so he can catch his flight."

Brian catches his son's face in his hands and lowers his lips close to his ear.

He whispers something then kisses his cheek. He walks over to Justin and gives him the X-rated version of the same kiss before getting into the black Lincoln then departs.

Justin and Gus go inside the diner where the teens say hello before congregating at the counter while Justin joins the grownups back at the booth.

"So...are we still on for Woody's?"

"I...I just assumed you'd want to spend time together since the boys are back."

"Hunter can entertain Gus for a couple of hours..."

"Actually, I have papers to grade so I can't go either, babe" Ben hugs Michael close kissing his neck.

"In that case..." Justin stands and walks over to Gus "You have my cell number, right? You need anything, just call."

"You're worse than my moms" the boy continues looking down at his plate of fries prompting Justin to spin him on his stool.

"I need eye contact so I know that you heard what I said" he nudges the teen's chin.

"I got it" Gus looks up long enough to speak then spins himself back.

"Good boy" Justin kisses the back of his head before Emmett pulls him away "I wuv you, Fussy Gussy!"

"Oh my god..." the boy pulls up the hood on his sweatshirt and turns his face toward the wall.

"I love you, Hunter! Be sure to put on your footie pajamas and have Papa make you boys some cocoa with the little marshmallows." Everyone in the diner turns to look at them laughing while Justin, Emmett, and Michael take off down the street.

"How are you not dying of embarrassment right now?" Gus whispers through his hood leaning into Hunter "I wish the floor would swallow me whole right now."

"Two words… Debbie Horvath" Hunter takes a sip of his Mountain Dew "because of my grandma, I am a Jedi master at this stuff. Plus, that's old people show their love." He slaps Gus on the back and pulls him close. Gus just barely manages to control his elation.

"Ready to go fellas?" Ben walks up and slaps cash on the counter as he tucks a festive tin under his arm and heads for the door. Hunter and Gus follow him still scuffling like cubs as they squeeze through the door. Ben and Hunter retrieve their bikes and walk them down Liberty Avenue. Once they are clear, Ben rides off while Hunter waits for Gus.

"Handlebar or bitch?"

"What did you call me?" Gus flashes the Kinney smirk, his bright blue eyes twinkle in the streetlights.

"Which do you prefer?" Hunter straddles the bike and holds it between his legs.

"Excuse you, James Hunter Novo-Bruckner." Gus puts a hand on his hip while enunciating with the other "Last time I rode on your handlebars, you flipped into the ditch and destroyed a perfectly good pair of capris."

"Bitch it is...load to the back, your highness" Hunter slides forward to give his friend room to slide into the seat behind him then offers him his helmet. "No thanks..." Gus pushes it away with an eyeroll. Hunter shrugs and gives him time to settle in then they're off...fast...trying to catch up to Ben. The faster he goes, whipping around corners and clear down the middle of the empty streets, the tighter Gus holds onto his flapping jeans. The younger boy lets out a howl as they hop the curb outside the house. Ben is standing on the porch with a big smile as he clocks the finish.

"You shaved ten seconds off your all-time best...and with a passenger" he opens the door and walks inside. Hunter puts his bike away then he and Gus follow him. They make a snack then go upstairs to Hunter's room. Gus tours the room eating half a sandwich while Hunter hangs up their coats.

"You're taking a pretty heavy course load for Creative Writing..." Gus picks up the books from his desk "College Algebra, European History...Intro to Women's Studies?"

"Those were all required classes for freshmen...well, not Women's Studies. That one was just for fun." Hunter takes the books from his hands and puts them back on the desk.

"Eww...what did you talk about?" Gus walks over dropping himself on the bed.

"It was actually a very enlightening experience" Hunter searches for the remote then sits next to him "Reproductive rights, Gay rights, Rape culture...which wasn't terribly fun considering all the other guys skipped that day". Hunter sets the tv for XBox and starts a saved game.

"Sounds scary" Gus looks to him for the appropriate response.

"At first...then the girls explained how they are afraid when they walked across campus alone at night...or anywhere really. It was very enlightening...especially when I told them about my days on the street."

"I'm glad uncle Mike and uncle Ben adopted you so that you're safe." Gus puts his arm around Hunter and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. Just as he's about to go for the lips, Ben knocks and opens the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys...I'm done grading papers and turning in for the night. Try to stay out of trouble and don't stay up too late." Ben closes the door and waits outside for a beat before closing himself in the master bedroom. Once he hears the sounds of animated violence, he sneaks back downstairs to retrieve the mysterious tin he received at work. Upon closer inspection, he sees that it's from Brian.

 _"To: Zen Ben… Happy Half Birthday..." Why didn't he just give it to me when we saw each other tonight?_

Ben removes the lid and finds homemade brownies inside.

 _Brian doesn't bake and he isn't the kind of guy who sends baked goods to loved ones… Hmph, "loved ones"._

Ben pinches off a piece and takes a bite...then another...and on until the whole brownie is gone. Only then does he notice that the occasional tiny green fleck and starts to feel "funny". He makes his way back upstairs and lays down on the bed to ride it out.

Michael and Justin watch in amazement as Emmett takes on Donna Summers on the karaoke stage. He's working the crowd relishing their cheers and the intermittent ass grab from his loyal fans. Justin feels his phone vibrate against his leg and steps outside to take the call.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Hello?" Justin plugs his left ear with his finger straining to hear.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah...I fell asleep reading the Great Gatsby" he smiles at the familiar rasp on the other end "What about you...What wickedness have you gotten yourself into this evening?"

"You know me" Brian takes a sip of his Gentleman Jack on the rocks "Just having a nightcap at the hotel bar while I scout the local talent."

"I expect nothing less" Justin smiles as a tallish stud with big green eyes gives him the look. He diverts his eyes for just a second then reconnects as he leans back against the wall.

"Any star material?"

"Aside from some pretty obvious plastic surgery, not bad" Brian makes a connection of his own as he accepts a drink from a silver fox across the bar. "The worst looking guys in LA are still more fabulous than the hottest guys in Pittsburgh."

"Your words are hurtful" Justin leads his prey into the last stall and unzips.

"Obviously you're the exception, mon amour" Brian sends up a toast to his benefactor and drinks it down then slides the glass across the bar and gestures for the bartender to bring his bill.

"What time is your presentation?" Justin breathes into the phone as his cock disappears into the other man's mouth.

"It's been awhile since I've read The Great Gatsby, but I don't recall it being so steamy" Brian quips signing his bill and circling his room number.

"Ah, yeah...it's intensely erotic" Justin moans looking down at the source of his satisfaction imagining Brian's face in its place. Just as he's about to blow his load, Michael bangs on the door.

"JUSTIN...ARE YOU IN THERE?!"

Justin ignores him.

"I'll bet he's getting his dick sucked" Emmett giggles leaning on Michael sipping from Justin's abandoned glass.

"I thought this part of my life was over" Michael takes a long gulp of his beer "Waiting around outside bathrooms...and backrooms...and bathhouses..." "SWEETIE?" Emmett cuts him off "We're going to Babylon. We'll meet you there." He finishes the Jameson and leaves the glass on the bar on their way out.

"Fuck!" Justin winces and taps his companion on the top of the head. When that doesn't work he grabs him by his thick luxurious curls which has the opposite effect.

"Something wrong, dear?" Brian checks all his pockets for his room key.

"You're done..." Justin manages to free himself without injury, zips up, and leaves the taller man on his knees in the bathroom. He hurries out to the street and catches up to his friends.

"Is that Brian?" Michael takes the phone.

"Hi, Brian!" Emmett yells to be heard in the phone.

"Miss me, Mikey?"

"How could I when you've made the Boy Wonder in your image?"

"He has turned into a rather fine homosexual, hasn't he?" Brian lets himself in and lays the key on the minibar to pour himself a glass of Pellegrino.

Justin takes back the phone and hands over the party favors while he seeks details about Brian's plans for the night.

"We're on our way to Babylon"

"What happened to Fitzgerald?" Brian hisses realizing he's slightly more inebriated than originally thought "That was always your problem, Sunshine...no follow through."

"I have plenty of follow through...wore you down, didn't I?" Justin smiles lighting a cigarette "You were my Everest."

"Well, then, Sir Hillary...I look forward to being peaked several times once I get back."

"You can count on it" Justin kisses into the phone audibly "I've gotta go. We're at Babylon."

"Later."

"Later" Justin hangs up and crosses the velvet rope.

Brian takes off his jacket and tie laying them across a chair then lays on the bed. He's just about to drift off when there's a knock at the door. Brian gets up expecting some young stud delivering room service, but finds a silver fox instead.

"Good evening...Mr. Kinney?"

"Do I know you?" Brian rests his arm on the door.

"We met downstairs in the bar. I sent you a drink."

"I'm sorry, did I not thank you?" Brian goes to slam the door but the older gentleman stops it with his foot.

"Quinton Charles" he holds out his hand for Brian to shake it.

"I'm not interested, Quinton Charles" Brian declines the gesture "Get your foot out of my door."

"Don't be that way. I'm sure we can reach some kind of mutually-beneficial agreement, Mr. Kinney."

"What could you possibly have that I would want, Mr. Charles?"

He reaches into the inner pocket of his black custom-made suit and pulls out a business card.

"Quinton Charles..." Brian reads aloud "Chief Buyer Calvin Klein"

"Care to reconsider?"

"Once again, I must apologize" Brian opens the door and leans against the frame "I have given you the impression that I moonlight as a hustler." He pockets the card and reaches out to adjust the older man's tie.

"I meant no offense" Quinton half smiles reaching for Brian's face to brush his cheek "I've heard stories about the infamous Brian Kinney and wanted the experience for myself."

"You know, Quinton, I am every bit as good as they say...and you are very hot for a guy your age" Brian catches him by the wrist ".. but Kinnetic doesn't acquire new accounts through lewd tactics."

"That's your final answer?"

"Good night, Quinton Charles" Brian slams the door once again this time successfully.

"Ahh, Mr. Taylor...Mr. Thibodeaux said if you came in tonight to escort your party to the VIP lounge."

"That depends" Emmett takes the thin man by the hand speaking into his ear to be heard over the thumpa-thumpa "Will the drinks flow...free-ly?"

"Of course, Mr Honeycutt. You are special guests of Mr. Thibodeaux." He lowers his headset to his lips and speaks to someone elsewhere in the club then leads them upstairs.

Justin and Emmett follow while Michael splits off to answer a phone call. Virgil is securing the entrance tonight and Emmett can't help himself not to grab onto him as they walk past him into the dimmed lighting.

"Hello, again" he hooks his arm around the massive man's thick neck and dials up that naughty accent of his "Forgive me, chocolate thunder...I seem to have come over all woozy. Give a lady a hand?"

Virgil lifts Emmett right up and carries him over to the couch where he seats him gently next to Justin. Emmett leans over whispering into his young friend's ear.

"Honey, I could get used to this."

Justin just smiles big and gestures for the attendant to come over.

Usually, there are others in the lounge, but tonight they have it all to themselves. Justin orders a double of Jameson on the rocks for himself and the still absent Michael. Emmett orders two Grand Marnier Cosmos.

"Both of those drinks aren't for me...one is for Michael."

"Yeah, well...free drinks, like nelly bottoms, must always be double-fisted."

"I'll keep that in mind" Justin snorts into his glass as he sips the smooth Irish whiskey inside.

Hunter and Gus take a break from playing Call of Duty to grab a snack. They are extra quiet in the hall and on the stairs as to not disturb Ben. Gus examines the festive tin on the counter while Hunter buries his head in the refrigerator.

"Ooh, brownies" Gus takes one and crams the whole thing in his mouth.

"Damn, boy, I think I just fell in love." Hunter's eyes grow wide as he watches Gus's puffed out cheeks work the chocolate confection into nothing. He picks up the tin and reads the address.

"This is addressed to my Papa..." he takes a closer look "from your dad. Why would your dad send my dad brownies?" Gus shrugs and walks to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk. Hunter takes one a brownie and looks it over then pops a bite into his mouth. Gus grabs another and they head upstairs with organic corn chips and fresh homemade mango salsa.

"Hey, Ben" Michael smiles "it's so sweet you couldn't last a whole night without hearing my voice."

"Michael...I just..." Ben fumbles "I just called to, um, to say...to say I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, Ben" Michael steps back outside and around the corner of the club.

"When...When, uh...are you... coming home?"

"You sound funny. Is something wrong?"

"Noo...just, uh, can't wait to see my...loving...husband and...make love to his tight, tight little.."

"Is that so?" Michael's party mood changes "Give me about 30 minutes and I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone and walks back inside climbing the stairs to VIP unescorted.

"Everything ok?" Emmett sets his drink on the table before him.

"Great...but I'm going to have to leave."

"We just got here" Justin finishes his drink "I ordered you a drink. You have to at least stay and finish it." Justin stands forcing the imperfect glass into his hand.

"Fine" Michael takes the glass and drains it in one gulp then hands it back to Justin. He takes the time to kiss them both before making a run for the door.

"I know that look...someone's gonna get laid" Emmett chuckles as he elbows Justin suggestively.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about" Michael blushes.

"Your pants are on fire" Justin and Emmett crumble in laughter.

"In more ways than one" they both roar again.

"See you guys later" he mutters before disappearing into the crowd below.

Justin and Emmett have another drink and take turns trying to make Virgil uncomfortable until Brandon appears.

"How is everything? I hope my staff have treated you will."

"Oh your staff has most pleasant" Emmett crosses his legs in the direction of their conversation "especially Virgil there. I may need his help getting home safely."

"That is entirely up to Virgil" Brandon grins looking at the burly man in black "but I don't think you're his type."

"Oh, I'm everyone's type..." Emmet lays waste to another Cosmo "Plus, I think we had a bit of a connection before."

"What about you, Mr. Taylor" Brandon gets so close their faces almost touch "Are your needs being met?"

Justin blushes remembering the flirtation they had a few weeks ago wondering how much of it is just talk.

"Well, I have gotten everything for which I have asked."

"Anything you want that you're too shy to ask?"

"Nothing so far, but I'll be sure to let you know if anything comes up." Justin strokes his shirt feeling the silk under his palm. Emmett rolls his eyes and does his best to break their connection.

"My glass seems to have gotten empty" Emmett stands taking Justin by the arm "Let's get a refill and hit the dancefloor?"

Justin follows but maintains eye contact with Brandon until they reach the top of the stairs.

"Why don't I join you?" Brandon places his hand on Justin's shoulder "I think I feel like dancing too."

"You know, Brian was never this attentive" Emmett perks up conflicted about his friends' relationship and the company of a super hot blonde.

"He was" Justin corrects "We just weren't the focus of it."

"Well, I'm happy to oblige" Brandon takes Emmett's hand kissing the back of his wrist before ushering them both to the floor keeping Justin firmly in front of him while Emmett holds him loosely around the shoulders, but still keeping an eye on Virgil who is now keeping watch from the catwalk.

"Seems I misjudged Virgil's tastes" Brandon changes direction positioning Justin behind him so that he can be heard.

"Perhaps you're right" Emmett continues dancing at full speed pulling Justin back into the fold so that he is sandwiched between them.

Michael arrives home and hears mellow music playing upstairs. He follows it expecting it to lead to his bedroom, but finds Hunter and Gus sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling. Both boys are giggling as they point at a spot of light that keeps moving.

"James Hunter Novotny-Bruckner!" Michael slams the door.

"Uh oh, dude...you're in trouble" Gus rolls over looking at Michael.

"Fuck...he looks kissed" Hunter sits up trying to keep a straight face.

"What the fuck are you thinking?!"

"Hey, hey..." Ben comes up behind Michael wrapping his arms around his waist "What's with all the yelling?"

"They're high!"

"Not cool, guys" Ben scolds moving an arm around his husband's shoulders squeezing him tighter.

"What...What did you take...and where did you get it?"

"We didn't take anything, uncle Mike, I swear" Gus speaks up trying to take the focus off Hunter.

"Yeah...we just ate a couple of Papa'a brownies."

"Brownies...What brownies?"

Ben starts pawing at Michael's clothes and breathing on his neck. Michael manages to turn around and look him the eyes. They're a little bloodshot and sleepy.

"Brian sent brownies to my office at the university."

"Bri...Brian Kinney? Brian Kinney sent you brownies?"

"So thoughtful, right? It's my half birthday" Ben goes in for another kiss, but Michael stops him.

"Why don't you go wait for me in bed and I'll be in there in a bit" Michael turns him and points him toward their bedroom. Once Ben is back in their room, he goes down to the kitchen and looks for the package from Brian.

"Zen Ben?" Michael takes a brownie from the tin and sniffs it then takes a bite and puts the rest somewhere the boys can't get to them. Back upstairs, Ben is in the shower singing "Hot Blooded" at the top of his lungs. Michael dials Brian's phone, but it goes to voicemail. He would have left a message if Ben hadn't called him into the bathroom.

"You okay?"

"Could you wash my back?"

"Gladly..." Michael undressed quickly and slides in behind him "Don't wanna get my clothes all wet." Ben turns around and braces himself against the wall as Michael rubs soap onto his tanned muscular back massaging as he lathers.

"I think those were pot brownies" Ben finally breaks the silence as he turns pulling Michael under the water with him. They exchange a brief kiss then Ben takes the soap and starts cleaning his partner's chest and shoulders.

"Yeah..." Michael raises his arms letting Ben's hands travel freely over his creamy skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep a better eye on the boys" Ben grabs Michael's wrists in one hand and backs him into the wall.

"You didn't know" he gasps as Ben's lips brush his neck and travel up to his ear.

"I had my suspicions..." he gently catches Michael's earlobe between his teeth "but I didn't care...because everyone sees me a certain way."

"Baby, you are so much more than what people on the outside" Michael hugs Ben close feeling him getting hard as they press their bodies together. Ben pushes him away pinning him against the wall and holding him by his shoulders. He slides to his knees admiring how fit he still is after all these years. He trails kisses along Michael's tight abs down to his semi-erect penis. Ben strokes him pointedly before taking it into his mouth. Michael pushes back against the wall stifling his groans as Ben works him over. He runs his fingers through Ben's hair holding onto him hoping to keep his balance.

Hunter splits the last of his brownie with Gus and they watch The Wizard of Oz.

"Do you hear that?" Gus sits up on the side of the bed.

"What?" Hunter mutes the tv and listens carefully "Oh my parents are fucking."

"They don't sound anything like my dad and Justin."

"That's because they think they're being quiet...like you've never heard it before."

"Turn the volume back up to drown them out" Gus lays back down cuddling a pillow as the second brownie kicks in "That could kill my buzz."

Closing time at Babylon. Justin and Brandon are back up in the VIP lounge talking and sharing a joint while Emmett convinces Virgil to give him one more dance by promising to help him clean.

"I have a confession" Brandon turns his body toward Justin.

"Let me guess..." Justin passes to him "You have wanted to fuck me since we first met."

"Well, yes...but that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh?" Justin slides closer leaning in for shotgun. They exhale at the same time and Justin kisses Brandon softly before returning to the opposite end of the couch. It takes a moment or two before Brandon's train of thought returns.

"I watched you two that night...in here."

"No big deal" Justin declines the last hit and lights a cigarillo exhaling the sweet smell of tobacco into the air "The first thing I lost after my virginity was my shame about sex in public. Brian's insatiable and he's at his best when he performs for an audience."

"You're at your best, too" Brandon reaches for the cigarillo "Most guys make ugly faces when their getting fucked, but you just look hotter."

"His long were you watching us?"

"About fifteen minutes...maybe twenty."

"Wow...aren't we a pervy weirdo?" Emmett appears before them as if out of thin air. Justin can't contain his laughter.

"What can I say? I was spellbound."

"Why didn't you join us?" Justin passes the cigarillo to his friend and slides over making room for him.

"Because I didn't want to feel like more of a freak."

"In for a penny, in for a pound I always say" Emmet pipes in looking from Brandon to Justin and back.

"Is it because you didn't want me to figure out that you've fucked him before?" Justin takes a last drag and stumps out the butt in a nearby ashtray.

"How did you...?" Brandon's eyes grow wide.

"I was guessing..." Justin stands then pulls Emmett by the hand "...from the way he behaved when I flirted with you. It's the first time I've seen him genuinely jealous. So, thank you for that."

"I think that's my cue" Emmett stands and walks to the entryway "I think you for your hospitality, but I really should sleep of the off the effects of all the alcohol before my meeting at the bank tomorrow morning.

"Wait...I'm coming with" Justin follows Emmett out and down the winding staircase.

"Actually, Virgil is going to see me home" Emmett whispers into Justin's ear as they approach the cocoa-skinned bouncer now wearing a huge smile.

"No worries" Justin stops and turns his friend facing him "I just needed to get out of there. Have a good night" Justin kisses him and they have a quick squeeze "You...make sure he gets all the way inside before you leave."

"Don't worry, I will" Emmett giggles impishly "You take care of yourself, baby" Emmett hooks his arm through Virgil's as they all exit together. Justin walks down the street a ways then climbs into the classic Corvette making a mental note to return the seat to Brian's height when he gets home. As he starts up, there's a tap on the window.

"Ethan?" He rolls down the window.


	8. The Gold Standard

Justin cracks his eyes open weaning himself off the darkness and sits up slowly in the bed. There's someone in the shower but he's fuzzy on the details.

 _Did Brian come back early? What day is it?_

He looks down and sees he's still wearing his underwear.

 _Nope._

He slides off the bed and takes something chic and comfy from the closet then descends the steps to get some coffee.

He pours himself a cup and sits at the table flipping through the abandoned scraps of a newspaper. The shower stops and the mystery man emerges with his head covered drying his hair. Justin looks up from the paper watching as he walks to the couch and steps into a pair of boxers pulling them over a familiar ass. And it all comes flooding back...Ethan.

 _"Ethan?" Justin concentrates on rolling the window down manually on the vintage coupe._

 _"Haven't seen you since you ditched me in Harrisburg."_

 _"Ditched you?" Justin crumples his brow pensively running a hand through his golden locks "I guess I kinda did...sorry about that."_

 _"He owns up to it… Nice." Ethan is looking at him like he expects more. He quickly changes the subject._

"Earth to Justin...come in, Space Cadet" Emmett stands before him snapping his fingers "Where did you go?"

"When?"

"Thank you for the warm bed and hot shower" Ethan gives him a nod and exits the loft shutting the door gently.

"Not at all" Justin gives a half-hearted wave then turns his attention back to Emmett "Sorry, guess I'm still kinda hung over" he finishes his coffee and pours another for the road.

"Well, get a move on" he starts snapping again "We still have so much to do at the GLC and very little time in which to do it."

Justin finally notices Emmett's attire and decides aspirin will be necessary.

"You don't like my _ensemble_?" Emmett adds extra emphasis to the word as he does a full spin.

"No, no...it's great, Eminem. When does your next album drop?" Justin throws his head back swallowing the white tablets then washes them down with a bottled water. He stores the rest in the side pocket of his satchel and grabs the warm stainless steel mug off the counter.

"Oh, shut up...I borrowed them from Virgil" Emmett takes Justin by the arm "Let's away and I'll tell you all about it while we walk". He waits patiently for him to set the alarm and lock up then they continue to their destination dishing about their nights after they'd parted company.

Brian slips his long arms into the steel blue jacket of his suit and checks himself once more in the mirror. He runs a hand through his brown hair and gives his reflection a cheesy wink on his way out of the bathroom. Down the hall, they wait for him to dazzle and he is prepared to deliver. A million thoughts race through his head as he pauses outside the door and palms a Granny Smith he purchased on the way from the hotel.

"Evening, gentlemen...and ladies" he greets them as he flings open the door and drops his briefcase at the head of the conference table. As he makes a point to lock eyes with every single one, he lands on a rather infamous pair…

 _Quinton Charles._

He averts his gaze to Cynthia and the mockups on easels behind him. He tosses the polished green apple into the air as he waxes nostalgic about Brooke Shields and Marky Mark punctuating each thought with that half smile he gets when he's sure he's won them over. He wore his confidence like a mask hoping Quinton Charles hadn't soured the whole bunch on him before giving him a fair shake. As he brought it home, he switched to balancing the apple on the back of his hand slinking around the room speaking in hushed tones, as his presentation draws to a close.

Cynthia packs up their visual aids as Brian goes through the motions of schmoozing.

"Well, should call ahead and have champagne chilling in your room?" Cynthia struggles to keep up with Brian's long strides in brand new shoes she treated herself to from Rodeo Drive.

"That won't be necessary" he keeps walking focused on catching the cab waiting outside the hotel.

"I could have sworn there was a moment between you and Quinton Charles. Did you..."

"Just call the airport and have them gas up the jet. I want to get back to Pittsburgh before dark."

"What's the….? Yes, Mr. Kinney" Cynthia arranges her cargo to operate her phone.

"And Cynthia..." he turns stopping short in her path almost making her drop it all. "Take the rest of the week to enjoy yourself."

"As you wish, Mr. Kinney" a smile lights her entire face as she carries out her boss's first request then pauses "Shall I make dinner reservations back home?"

"No, but do send flowers. Six golden gardenias...no card". Brian tosses his briefcase into the back then slides in after it. Once he's settled in and the meter is running, his phone buzzes.

"Good morning, Mikey."

"You sick son of a bitch!"

"Let's skip the flattery and move straight to the reason for your call" Brian removes his iPad from his briefcase checking his email while he waits for the pending lecture.

"You mailed Ben pot brownies! What the fuck were you thinking?" Michael tries to maintain his anger while Ben struts around naked full of more life than he's seen him in months.

"Relax, Mikey...it was the finest medical grade and the most expensive Dutch cocoa. What's the problem?" Brian eyeballs a special treat from Justin clearly sent while heavily intoxicated.

"The problem?" Michael gets up from bed and closes the door to insulate the sounds of the boys playing fütbol in the hallway.

"The problem is he had no idea what he was taking...or how about that the boys got into them..."

"First off, I'm certain Gentle Ben felt a lot more Zen after that first bite and made a conscious choice to keep eating them. Second..." Brian punches Send on some release forms Ted emailed him "we both know our dear sweet boys have already tested the waters with drugs long before now. As long as they weren't doing what you and I did the first time we did pot together, I'd say they're fine."

"Do you know how potent medical grade marijuana is?"

"As a matter of fact I do...Justin and I made a test batch" Brian makes haste stowing his tablet as they approach his hotel.

"Hold on...you baked the brownies?" Michael is thrown by this revelation and backs down "How domestic of you."

"Well, I supervised...Justin took over after I burned my hands taking the first batch from the oven. Lucky for me I had the best painkillers imaginable."

"Whatever...just quit sending mysterious parcels to my husband."

"I did it for you." Brian tosses some money at the driver and gets out. "Do you remember when we had Sunday dinner at Deb's and you two were huddled in the corner clucking about him looking skinny?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm willing to bet your Captain Astro collection that not only did Zen Ben get a major case of the munchies last night, but he enjoyed the buzz and subsequent fucking my thoughtful gift brought him."

Michael turns so bright red, he thinks Brian be able to see it through the phone.

"He's going to finish every last brownie and whatever weight loss you think you saw will be gone."

Realizing his friend might have a point, Michael softens as the sounds of Ben joining in on the boys' game build and he apologizes...to dead air.

"Hello...Brian?" he shrugs and joins the game in the hallway just in time to see Gus make a goal by kicking the ball under Hunter's bed.

"Was that my dad?" he pauses from chanting "Olé".

"Yeah" Michael grabs Hunter by the collar of his t-shirt guiding him to the bathroom.

"Did he ask to speak to me?"

"He sounded really pressed for time..."

"Figures..." Gus scowls and drops his head in a way reminiscent of his father at his age.

"I called him" Michael turns the boy by his shoulders so they're facing "If he'd called me he definitely would have asked to speak to you."

Gus lifts his head forcing a smile.

"Your dad loves you very much" Ben steps in pulling him against his chest.

"Hey, hey...what's all this?" Hunter returns from the bathroom "I leave you fruits alone for one minute and you start manhandling each other."

Ben wraps his free arm around him while Michael and Gus grope him.

 _"What brings you back to broken down old Pittsburgh?" Justin gives Ethan a once over of his own "Wait, are you panhandling?"_

 _"Trying to make enough cash for a meeting in California."_

 _"Doesn't your agent or someone cover those expenses for you?" Justin looks confused noting that Mischa's case has taken a beating since last he saw her._

 _"I had to let him go..." Ethan looks at the ground pretending to tune his violin._

 _"Creative differences?"_

 _"He had some notes about my performance...I didn't quite agree"_

 _"What could he possibly have to say...he's not even a musician, is he?"_

 _"More of a request for a private performance..." Ethan clears his throat "not...involving music" Ethan gives a Justin wink and a wry little smile._

 _"Oh? Oh..." Justin's eyes widen as he takes the key from the ignition and gets out of the car. He locks the door and pockets it as he collects himself enough to walk down the sidewalk toward the loft._

"Let's switch" Emmett's melodic twang derails his jaunt down Memory Lane. Instinctively, he hands over the length of elderberry tulle and steps down off the ladder. Emmett climbs up and hangs the decorations with much more ease. Justin stands below holding the ladder steady.

"So...Ethan spent the night?"

"Yeah...but I'm pretty sure nothing happened."

"Pretty sure doesn't sound very certain" Emmett climbs down and they move the ladder "How did you even end up together?"

"We bumped into each other on the street...we started talking..."

"And you decided to have one last roll for old time's sake."

"There was no rolling" Justin passes off another length of the richly-colored fabric "I don't think he even slept in the bed with me."

"Kinky… Wasn't young Ethan once your true love?" Emmett asks rhetorically as he climbs the ladder "You don't think that's something you would know...if you got your rocks off?"

"That's exactly why I need to know for sure because the last time I found myself in bed with him, Brian was really pissed...or, you know, as pissed as Brian will allow you to see."

"Remind me to get that story later" Emmett waves to Ted and Blake as they approach. Justin turns and greets them both with a kiss.

"Be still my beating heart...if it isn't the happy couple. We haven't seen you two in a month of Sundays" Emmett comes down and pulls Ted into a tight embrace kissing the top of his head. He release his bestie only to have Blake take his place.

"You know how it is when you're in that honeymoon phase?"

"Is everyone in the world in love, but me?" Emmett cries out to no one in particular.

"What about Virgil?" Justin gives a pat on the back.

"That is clearly just a rebound fling...everyone knows I'm still trying to get over Teddy" he wipes nonexistent tears from his eyes. Blake chuckles at the spectacle and joins in consoling Emmet. "This place is really coming together" Ted observes ignoring them. His eyes make a sweep of the hall as he removes his jacket.

"What's left to do?"

"You could hand these up to Emmett while he's on the ladder" Justin suggests filling Ted's arms with the vibrant sprays of the tulle he'd been prepping "Blake, you can help me finish painting the trellis for the photo backdrop."

Ted waits for Justin and Blake to get out of earshot then pulls the trigger on his line of questioning.

"So..." he hands Emmett a stream of aqua and royal "How was your meeting with the loan officer this morning?"

"It was great" Emmett affects a cheery tone "They loved the business plan we put together...I'm a good risk but not a great one. Then he asked if I had any collateral." He stretches to attach the far end of the garland then steps back down the ladder then moves it for the next setup.

"I thought that might happen. What did you have to offer up?"

"I'm afraid neither my aunt Lula's string of genuine pearls, which between you and me, were the only blacks she ever welcomed into her home..." Ted grimaces at the aside as Emmett continues "...nor my Grammy's 20-piece silver service handed down from her great Grammy will quite cover the amount I need." He climbs back up the ladder and reaches down for another tuft of twisted tulle.

"What, um, what if I..." Ted coughs and stumbles over the words keeping an eye on his friend as he exerts more effort keeping the ladder steady.

"I know what you're going to say, Teddy, and the answer is no"

"Come on, Em" Ted keeps an eye on Blake and Justin "I told you I'd be glad to co-sign if need be. I believe you have a strong business plan and you'll make the payments easily."

"I will not risk our friendship over some silly dream" Emmett slaps his arm and climbs back up "I will find another way". Ted watches for him to make it all the way to the top before handing up more fabric."Don't worry so much..."

 _"Do you have somewhere you have to be?" Ethan falls in behind him juggling his armload._

 _"Just on my way home...Do you need somewhere to crash for the night?"_

 _"Oh no, I couldn't impose on..."_

 _"Relax...Brian is out of town" Justin turns relieving some of the burden "Kinnetic is trying to land Calvin Klein." They pass the diner and wave to Debbie who motions for them to come inside. Justin holds the door for Ethan allowing him the pleasure of getting the first hug. When she finally does release Ethan, she pinches his cheeks holding his face for awhile with a big smile._

"Did I hear that Brian is trying to land Calvin Klein as a client?" Blake makes an attempt to chip away at the blank expression on Justin's face.

"Uh, yeah...took an early flight on the brand new Kinnetic jet" Justin makes long even strokes on the lattice work of the fence while admiring the Pollack-like splatters on the drop cloth underneath.

"Will he be back in time for the big event?"

"Part of me hopes he will, but I'm managing my expectations just in case" he dips the brush and applies a final coat to the side he's working "Best to plan on attending alone and be pleasantly surprised than spend the entire night being disappointed".

"Sounds like you have some experience with this" Blake grabs the opposite end of a large fan and helps Justin point it at the trellis to dry the paint.

"Just one of the hidden costs of loving a man who resists convention with a vengeance" Justin wipes his hand on a rag hanging from his back pocket then passes it to Blake. He checks that things are flowing smoothly and walks toward the door stopping along the way to grab half an American Spirit from the box in his satchel. Blake follows without hesitation sensing he needs to talk.

"I'm sure Ted's told you about my Senior prom" Justin pauses to flick his Bic "How I asked him to be my date and he said no."

"Yeah, he showed up anyway and you guys had this sappy romantic dance..."

"Then Chris Hobbs bashed me in the head with a baseball bat." He takes another shallow drag offering it to Blake, who declines "It's safe to say I have some anxiety around these functions...but I've come a long way from nightmares and not wanting to be touched by _anyone._ "

"You have. I obviously don't know the difference first hand, but I can only imagine based on the shame I felt when I first left rehab. It's hard to be back in the world after you've spent time in a sheltered environment where everyone else is broken too."

"Exactly!" Justin's entire face illuminates "I think you're the only one who can empathize."

"All the heavy lifting is done" Emmett approaches having seen Justin go out the back to the loading area, but neither hear him.

"I love all my friends, but one of the reasons I avoided them was they looked at me like they pitied me." Justin takes one last drag and drops the butt stamping it out on the concrete. "It made me feel small. I'm sure Ted gets it now, but he didn't then." Emmett feels horrible that he never knew and turns to discover Ted behind him with a look that says he feels the same way. They both sneak away and assess what's left before Blake and Justin return.

Blake walks up behind Ted wrapping his arms around his waist. They exchange a kiss that lasts longer than Blake expects.

"What was that for?" Blake smiles up at him.

"Just feeling a little amorous...and proud of us for making it so far."

"Me, too. I'm glad we made it back to each other without becoming co-dependent like so many other couples in recovery." They kiss again, this time face to face and the heckling starts.

"Get a room!"

"If it isn't the demon spawn and their delightful uncles." Ted hugs Hunter and Gus together then moves on to their chaperones.

"Surprised you two could tear yourselves away" Michael teases before Emmett grabs him around the neck. He makes the expected introductions and excuses himself to find Justin who is now sitting outside alone.

 _"Sunshine, you didn't tell me the maestro was back in town." She makes her way to Justin squeezing him tight in her arms and smearing each cheek with a juicy kiss._

 _"I'm as surprised as you" Justin leans as she drapes an arm over his shoulder and continues her interrogation._

 _"Are you having some big concert at the Pittsburgh Symphony? Could you get tickets for Carl and me? Sunshine says you got a standing ovation the first time he saw you play."_

 _"The first time he saw me play was at a showcase and no one...Sunshine?" He pulls at the moniker like taffy with a silly grin on his face._

Even now, Justin can't suppress an embarrassed smile feeling the heat in his face as it surely reddens.

 _"I don't recall saying anything of the sort" Justin stows Ethan's things in a booth and takes a seat by himself._

 _"I love teasing him" Debbie doubles over laughing "Michael never turned quite that shade of red, but then he's not as fair."_

 _"It's not just his face that turns that color, you know..." Ethan adds to Justin's humiliation._

 _Justin gives them the finger and covers his face as all eyes are on him._

 _"We're just teasing" Debbie calls to him "Don't be such a drama queen."_

 _Ethan takes Debbie by the hand escorting her to the counter and helps her onto a stool._

 _"How about an impromptu performance in your honor?" He takes his violin from the case and inhales deep before caressing the strings with his bow. Justin watches in wonder along with the other patrons as his ears are once again acquainted with the captivating sounds of soulful improvisation._

"Hey, baby...you alright out here?" Emmett's syrupy drawl brings him back. It's only then he realizes he's holding another lit cigarette though he has no idea from whence it came.

"Just needed a smoke break" he takes a drag and exhales smoke rings-a trick Brian taught him the fun way.

"We're just about done inside..." Emmett takes a seat on the pavement mimicking Justin in Lotus position "Do you want to head over to the diner and grab some lunch with the guys?"

"I think I'll just stay here for awhile and work on signage or something."

"Sweetie..." Emmett puts a hand on Justin grabbing him by the wrist "I never thought to ask... _Are_ you okay with all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last prom you attended didn't end so well and it never occurred to me this might dredge up all those old feelings."

Justin feels the sting of a tear forming in his eye and tries to reclaim it before it breaks free. He takes another drag of the cigarette in his hand and drops his chin to his chest. Emmett reaches over and wipes away the fugitive and his two accomplices before pulling his friend's head to his chest and stroking his blonde hair. It's too much for him and everything he's ever felt about that night floods out of him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a whiny fag" he sobs uncontrollably into Emmett's oversized RocaWear t-shirt.

"I know...I know" he continues stroking Justin's hair "Just let it out..."

After a good ten to fifteen minutes of crying his eyes out, Justin wipes his eyes and discards the burned out butt between his fingers. He and Emmett go inside and say hello. It doesn't escape their attention that Justin's eyes are red and puffy, but most don't say anything. Michael takes him aside and gives him his best concerned dad look, but Justin interrupts.

"You got the brownies, right?"

"We did. I didn't realize you and Brian had become so domesticated."

"No big deal...just a recipe from the Betty Crocker website."

"I'm pretty sure Betty never imagined the updates you made to her brownies."

"What...you have something against Dutch cocoa?"

"You know fucking well what I'm talking about" his face looks serious as he twists Justin's nipple through his shirt. He's relieved to see Justin's face smiling again.

"Ben is looking better."

"Yeah...he is" Michael takes a moment to admire Ben's beauty "I guess I should thank you and your conniving partner for dosing my husband with illegal substances" he nudges Justin's shoulder "Thanks, Sunshine."

"Any time, Mikey" Justin smiles wider and they rejoin the rest of the guys.

Brian plays over the scene of his return in his head as he sets his garment bag and briefcase on the conveyor belt. After stepping through the metal detector, he gets directed over to the pat down area, which he tells himself has more to do with his beauty than the fact that he's been talking himself for the past 20 minutes. Once he's put his shoes back on, he heads for the jet waiting for him at Gate 4. His phone rings and he's certain it's Michael calling to apologize for reaming him earlier.

"Mr. Kinney...Quinton Charles, here..." his smile fades quickly as the man gives him the status of his bid for their account. "It seems we have almost made a decision, but we really need to speak to you and another firm one more time. Are you familiar with Vanguard Advertising?"

"I'm sure if you've done your research like I suspect you have, you know that I used to be partner at that firm."

"Agreed" he asserts "You were fired, correct? Something about sabotage..."

"A hasty decision that Gardner Vance came to regret..." Brian motions to the flight attendant to have the captain begin taxiing the runway "He even offered me my job back."

"I see… Well, it appears that the team was impressed by both of your presentations and would like to see more."

"Done. When and where?" Brian takes out his iPad and pulls up his calendar.

"How's bright and early tomorrow morning? We need a video campaign showcasing your idea."

"Fuck..." Brian sighs then pulls the phone away thinking "Okay. I'll have to move some things, but I can definitely do it."

"Splendid. I shall see you tomorrow morning, Mr. Kinney."

Brian hangs up and immediately calls Cynthia and rattles off a lengthy to-do list for her then calls Justin...no answer.

"Justin, I'm starting to take this personally. You sext me then ignore my calls...whenever you can pull yourself away, I'd truly appreciate it."

Emmett and Justin meet the guys at Liberty Diner after they both go home and change.

They take the remaining seats opposite one another and try to catch up.

"Oh, no..." Ben reaches across Michael to block the seat with a concerned look.

"What is it? Is it wet?" Emmett's painted eyes grow three times their normal size.

"The real Slim Shady has to stand up."

The table and most of the diner erupt in laughter. Emmett forces his way into the seat just as his phone buzzes.

"Fuck you all very much...especially you, Ben. Aren't stoners supposed to be nice?" he answers the call "Liberty Belle Occasions. This is Emmett speaking."

"Blanche, tell me you've seen Justin."

"Brian...so great to hear from you" Emmett motions for Kiki to come over and points to the menu "Comment allez vous?"

"I'm fine. Could you please put him on the phone?"

"Oui, ça va...Bien, merci."

"C'est tous! Have you seen him or not? I really need to speak to him."

"Yeah...right here" Emmett holds out his phone to Justin "Sounds urgent..."

Justin takes the phone and walks out back to the dumpsters.

"Brian…everything ok?" he turns his back to the wind and lights a cigarette "How was your presentation?"

"It went well...so well, in fact, that I have to stay and tape a commercial which was why I've been trying to call you all afternoon."

"Sorry" Justin removes his phone from his pocket. _Five missed calls?_ "I was buried in work getting ready for the prom". He opts to omit details of the mini meltdown.

"Did you get the flowers?"

"I did...golden gardenias. You remembered" Justin puts his phone away "Such a ridiculously romantic gesture from a man who hates anything that stinks of the heteronormative."

"Can't one man buy flowers for another man without it _meaning_ something?" Brian hands over his credit card to the desk agent.

"I suppose..." Justin traces the grooves on the lid "I just assumed they were a token of your appreciation of my gift."

"Good point. That was fine camera work, by the way" he checks the other call coming in "It's Cynthia. I'll call you tonight and read you a bedtime story."

"You better. Brian, I-"

"I love you, too. Bye." Brian hangs up. No matter how much Brian said it, Justin still hadn't gotten used to hearing those words from his mouth...but he's never sent flowers. _Is he toying with me? Did I send other pictures I shouldn't have?_ He takes a final drag of his cigarette and rubs it out on the bottom of his boot then walks back inside. Emmett is at the counter combing through Gus's shoulder-length chestnut hair with his fingers. It strikes him how much he looks like Brian. _Our beautiful boy._

"What are we talking about?" Justin sits down with them stealing some fries from Hunter's plate.

"What do you say we do a nuit de beauté to prep?"

"Great idea, Em...but wouldn't it make more sense to do it tomorrow before the prom?"

"Every little gay boy knows you have to exfoliate and moisturize before having your makeup and hair done for the big event."

"Count me in, Auntie Em" Gus speaks up with his best Christmas morning smile.

"Sounds like fun, but I have a ton of work to do for school" Hunter sips from his newly refilled glass.

"That's one yes and one no" Emmett turns on his stool "Justin?"

"I'm in" Justin stands dropping the strap of his satchel over one shoulder "I will be at your place around 8. I have something I need to do for the gallery and grab spa clothes."

"See you then, sweetie" they kiss each other on the cheek like Europeans.

"Bye, Em" Gus hugs him tight and follows Justin "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all if you don't mind being seen with an old man."

"It's not like you're thirty" Gus holds the door for a couple entering as he leaves "And you'll always be younger than Pop."

"A fact of which I am constantly reminding your father" Justin waits at the corner for him to catch up. In the distance, he hears what sounds like violin music. _Great. The perfect chance to find out what happened after we left the diner._ As Justin and Gus get closer to the sound of the music, he notices that it's not the same thing he's used to hearing Ethan play.

"I'm just going to say hello to an old friend then we'll get back to our errands" he assures Gus as they approach the street performer.

"Isn't she amazing?" Justin zooms in on a pair of heavily-shadowed green eyes smiling as he sidesteps the flawless drag queen and follows the enchanted sound. Quickly, he rushes up the street where his eyes land on a milky complexion sprinkled in freckles seated behind a cello, the case of which is laid open begging for loose change and singles. Long strawberry blonde hair streaked in blue falls gently over the shoulders and Justin surprises even himself when he calls out to her.

"Molly?" She doesn't hear and continues playing with her eyes closed.

"As in your sister?" Gus looks from Justin to Molly and back "How'd you know it was her from so far away?"

"I didn't..." Justin is lost on his own head as he watches his little sister take a bow for the crowd and collect her earnings. She steps over the case carefully to avoid tripping over her ankle-length skirt. Justin steps forward and drops a couple of bills on her finally getting her attention. "Big bro?" Molly's eyes light up in a way that Gus has seen Justin's do quite often "What are you doing here?" The flared sleeves of her crushed velvet top enveloping them both as they share a very warm hug.

"I live here" Justin sets her back on the ground waiting for her to step clear of her garment before releasing her hand. Molly makes short work of packing up her cello and stuffs her bra with bills.

"What happened to New York?" she eyes him with a smile that is more grimace than glee.

"I could ask you the same thing… Still happening...needed a change of scenery to find my muse." Justin watches her drop the change from her case into the hat of a fellow performer.

"And how is Brian these days?" Justin blushes realizing his kid sister would always play the brat where he was concerned.

"You remember Gus?" Justin steps aside to allow them a proper intro.

"How could I forget?" Molly steps into him her smile widening "You were the bane of my awkward teen years."

"How's that?" Gus leans in to give the standard Liberty Ave greeting.

Molly returns his affections formulating an answer when she's interrupted by a petite black teenager.

"We gotta get outta here" she passes between them grabbing Molly's arm and drags her behind without breaking stride. Hot on their hills is a young, obvious type who pops fresh with color when he traces her footsteps past Justin.

"O...M-G...FAUNA! FAUNA, IT'S JUSTIN TAYLOR!" Traces of the city barely noticeable at his intense volume. Justin allows the boy to shake his hand vigorously, but wrestles it away with the kissing attempt. Undeterred, the young man continues charting away taking the hint about the tone of his voice. "I'm such a fan of your work...right up there with Mapplethorpe and Warhol."

"I appreciate the compliment, but my work is nothing like theirs."

"I was speaking more in terms of appreciate sex appeal" The boisterous sycophant continues chattering until "Fauna" circles back to retrieve him.

"Come now, Floyd. You're doing that thing where you make a spectacle of yourself when I'm trying not to draw attention to us." Molly frees herself of the other girl's grip and takes refuge between her brother and Floyd.

"Quite being such a bitch, dear sister, and say hello to Pittsburgh royalty" he takes Molly by the arm patting her hand with his. A gesture Emmett often made with him. Strange how this boy reminded him of his friend...and that they were late. There went his phone.

"Molls, my dear...how do you know the most fabulous fag in Pittsburgh...other than yours truly?"

 _I'll be sure to tell Brian he's been dethroned, twice._

"Hey, Em… Definitely still coming. Just running a little late. I'll tell you about it when we get there."

"He's...he's, um...my brother" Molly stutters bracing for the inevitable squeals to follow.

"Can we do this later?" the one called Fauna tries to head him off before he sets off car alarms "We have to get moving if we want to catch that sale you've been going on about all day."

"Right you are as always" Floyd hooks the other girl by the arm as well "Perhaps our paths will cross once more and I can find out your secret." Floyd gives Gus a wink. Before he can obtain clarification, they start again down the sidewalk leaving Gus to watch after them while Justin leads him into the drugstore for supplies.


	9. Save the Last Dance

Brian walks into the editing suite to find Cynthia and the technician already hard at work. They exchange a grin and Brian takes a seat watching them work.

"This is what we have so far..." Cynthia waits for the video to get back to the beginning before she commences the pitch they had gone over ad nauseum the night before, giving detailed accounts how each segment will function as a separate station in the trip down Memory Lane. Brian focuses every ounce of his concentration into nailing this on the first try though it's not his confidence that is lacking, but the amount of time he has before he has to leave.

 _What happened to you, Kinney? You used to be the hottest stud in any and every room. No apologies, no regrets and now...some whipped sycophant rushing home to the little wife._

"Brian?" Cynthia touches him gently on the shoulder "You okay, boss?"

"Peachy. We all set?"

"That depends… Do you approve the campaign?"

"I have a few notes" Brian drops a small novel in front of the tech and opens the door "Please make it available by 2pm so that I can preview it before the meeting."

Brian goes upstairs and orders room service. While he waits, he returns some phone calls and emails.

Justin's arm snakes from under a sateen down-filled comforter and answers on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" he makes every effort to slip out onto the patio without disturbing anyone.

"Did I wake you?"

"No...what a pleasant surprise" Justin catches sight of himself in the glass door and scratches at the purple mud mask crackling on his face hoping it hasn't stained his porcelain skin.

"Missed you at the club last night."

"Yeah? Did I forget to pay my bar tab again?"

"You know drinks are always on me" Brandon leans against the corner of his desk flipping through bills to be paid.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Justin chuckles as he watches a couple across the way kiss before parting for work or whatever has pulled them out of bed at this hour.

"I told you…" he hands off the paperwork and moves effortlessly to sitting in the chair propping his feet up on the desk "I have never liked that shirt"

"Then I'm not sorry" Justin gives Emmett the signal that he's fine and gestures for him to bring his cigarettes.

"Now that we have made all the obligatory small talk, I state the real reason for my call."

"Oh good..." Justin sits on the concrete lighting the first from a fresh pack "I can never sustain much cute before I've had my coffee."

"Apparently, I'm required to attend the prom...presumably as the face of Babylon, but I don't really have a date."

"And you want me to fix you up with Emmett?" Justin watches ashes fall past his dangling feet with a smile.

"Emm...? No… Wait,what?"

Justin laughs inaudibly to himself as he takes another drag of the additive-free tobacco wrapped in quick-burning paper.

"It just so happens that I have already promised to escort him since we're co hosting."

"Bummer."

"Emmett will be so touched by your disappointment" Justin can barely contain his amusement at this point and loses it when his friend returns to the patio.

"I keep hearing my name so I figure I'm needed out here."

"Brandon was going to ask you to the prom."

"Now, boys..." Emmett grins revealing that loveable gap "there is plenty of me to go around".

Gus rolls onto his back wincing at the glare from his phone reflected off the high gloss peel dried on his face. He sits up slowly to find himself alone on Emmett's living room floor. The plush pile of pristine carpet still lovingly cradling his delicate frame. He presses his thumb to the home button and replies to some texts before heading to the bathroom to wash the sticky mix of charcoal and whatever from his face. Just as he is about to pass the patio door, it swings open and both chaperones step through deep in conversation about last-minute adjustments to the venue and event.

"Anything I can do to help?" Gus smiles up at Emmett picking at the ever-tightening mix of minerals and glycerine on his face. An incoming text breaks his concentration as he waits for the answer.

"Sure, baby..." Emmett reaches for his cheeks giving them a good hard squeeze before folding the ultra petite boy under his long arm "Make sure you get the word out about tonight's festivities so we'll have a good enough turnout to get media attention."

Brian reviews the updated tape incorporating his vision in just the nick of time to present it to the Calvin Klein people. He walks in toting his signature Granny Smith and gives the set up for his masterpiece then cues up the video. It opens with a rather convincing Marky Mark lip synching "Good Vibrations" sans Funky Bunch. He's wearing only a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs stretched across his rippled body. They seem to glow against his tanned skin. The music lowers and the voiceover begins about a simpler, more fun time reflected by images of various other artists and fads from the height of the 90s. When the video ends, Brian explains his full-scale attack on all things Calvin Klein-from underwear to jeans, couture to fragrance. The whole time he speaks he is pacing the width of the conference table tossing the ample green apple as he goes; watching as his audience follows it with their eyes. As Brian finishes, his eyes lock on Quinton Charles whose face is devoid of expression and seated next to him, is the man himself-ageless and pensive. Brian ends flashing his most confident smirk.

"Any questions?"

Gus meets up with Fauna and Floyd at Liberty Diner and they take a table prominently in the window. Deb watches as she drops off a tray of plates and waits for the perfect opportunity.

"I see that the Kinney predilection for multiple paramours is strong in you, young man."

Gus gives her a big smile and braces for a huge squeeze.

"Fauna...Floyd...this is Deb" he searches for the appropriate moniker "She's my grand-mère."

"Ooh la la...enchanté" Floyd gives Deb's hand a gentle tug and kisses the knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Fauna adds giving her a nod with a generous smile.

"You kids excited about the prom tonight?" Deb pours coffee into each of the cups sitting before them.

"About that..."

"I know you don't know me, Miss Deb" Floyd cuts him off "but I have a sort of seventh sense about all things celebratageous so..."

"We can hardly wait..." Fauna covers her twin's mouth "Just fueling up before marathon makeovers ." She kicks him under the table for good measure.

"You kids have fun and make sure you party safe" Deb pops her gum a couple of times as she turns on her heels and walks behind the counter to pick up an order.

Gus drops a stack of fluorescent flyers before each of them and takes down a full cup of hot coffee in little more than one gulp.

"In order for Em and Justin really to have the numbers to make this an annual thing…"

"Say no more" Floyd speaks up "It would be my honor to be squired around by the son of the greatest gay artist of our time. Justin Taylor is like Mapplethorpe and Warhol all rolled into one. I have to look absolutely gorge."

"You're such a girl" Fauna flicks ashes from a cigarillo into the ashtray centered on the table "We'll do this thing for you...but what about me?"

Gus cuts her off, his years surrounded by bitchy queens telling him a full-on rant is in the works.

"I have the perfect solution to that...just let me make a phone call."

Hunter climbs down from the ladder to address the blaring in his back pocket.

"Geez, you're really becoming the crazy ex girlfriend...I said I'd meet you at…"

"Shut up. There's been a change of plan."

"Okay…."

"Our one-on-one is now a group thing. You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind? The more the merrier. You, of course, realize I charge extra for groups."

"Whatevs. Come by at eight and we'll all get acquainted."

Hunter hangs up and climbs back up to finish dusting the shelves hoping he could still catch the formal store before it closed.

Fauna and Floyd leave money for the check then join Gus outside each taking an arm. They ask an endless stream of questions without waiting for the answers until he pulls away to answer his phone.

"Sonny boy…I need you to listen to me. Are you listening?"

Gus rolls his eyes in lieu of a verbal response as Brian continues.

"I have given Cynthia a small vacay here in California which leaves you to go to the loft and accept delivery of my new Calvin Klein suits."

"Hi, pop...sure I would love to take out time from my own schedule to do this rather intrusive favor for you."

"No one likes a smartass, boy."

"You'd know. How much does this favor pay?"

"Nothing. That's why it's a favor. Just get your ass over there RIGHT NOW or I'll make sure Grandma Joan is aware that you're unsupervised in the city."

"Fine, fine…I'll head over right now" the twins are still walking ten paces behind speaking in what could be a made-up language. Gus releases the call and waits with that Kinney smirk that conveys equal parts annoyance and joy.

The flight attendant taps Brian on the shoulder and he sends his last emails and shuts off the iPad then switches his phone to Airplane mode. He finishes his drink and covers his eyes with an aromatherapy mask.

Justin and Emmett walk the length, width, and periphery of the auditorium checking that the music has the desired effect on every nook, corner, and cranny before making last-minute adjustments to one another. Emmett's elation shines brighter than the iridescent tuxedo he's chosen quickly though concerned that the Novotny-Bruckners are the first through the door; possibly the worst omen for the night.

"You make quite the statement in purple, Em" Ben embraces him with a kiss as Michael and Justin do likewise.

"I had no idea Hugo Boss made a children's line" comes a familiar voice over Justin's shoulder.

"Funny…" he turns with a smile "I was just thinking how Versace has a knack with fags and cunty hags. We could have coordinated our outfits." He grabs Daphne and swings her around narrowly missing a swarm of new arrivals.

"You clean up rather nice, counselor" Emmett inserts himself.

"Nicely." Justin corrects switching places with him to allow a more optimal exchange.

"Anyway...thank you for coming and I hope you'll save me a dance for later. If you'll excuse me...a good hostess, like a shark, never stops moving."

"Sure thing." Daphne calls after him before directing her gaze back to Justin.

"I know what you're going to say and…Thanks, Daph."

"Anytime" she takes his hand and covers it with her other "How crazy is it that I seem to always be your date to the prom?"

Justin smiles nodding toward Emmett as more and more young guests show up. He takes a deep exasperated sigh as they exchange a gesture of relief and continue mingling throughout the crowd.

"Do you think this night will be an exact repeat of that one...minus the wooden bat to the head, I mean?"

Justin shrugs keeping his hopes in check as he watches all the queer teens envious of their freedom to just be. Sure there would still more like Chris Hobbs who would try to break their spirits, but the world was growing more accepting every day, right?

"Just something new I'm trying for the prom. My friend Lola Brigida gave me some tips." Gus pulls Hunter through the entryway by his wrist. He does a slow spin to allow ample views and angles of his midnight blue jacket paired with matching kilt. The light catching in his polished buttons. Fauna and Floyd follow using each other as a mirror.

"I take it these are the aforementioned additional members of our party."

"I'm Fauna…this is Floyd." she steps forward giving the first real smile anyone has seen.

"Hunter…" he takes her gloved hand giving her a comparative once-over "You both look quite exquisite."

"Exquisite? Really?" Gus rolls his eyes

"Methinks I have chosen too hastily" Floyd hooks his arm through Gus's while his eyes have a long feast on gingerbread. He takes a good long beat before Gus breaks his concentration.

"Looks like fashionable is in T minus 15. We'd better get a move on."

Hunter helps Fauna with her recently acquired second-hand fur while Gus and Floyd give each other a final roll with the lint brush. The magenta crushed velvet of Floyd's ensemble proving to be more needy.

By the time they arrive, things are in full swing. The dance floor is packed with a mixture of the artfully decorated and flawlessly fabulous prompting them to take to the floor themselves. While Fauna and Gus battle over Hunter, Floyd seeks out Justin trying to muster the courage to talk to him. Once he sees his opening, he makes his way to the bar where he can eavesdrop his way into a another introduction.

"I'll have a virgin mojito, por favor" he sneaks a glance with his peripherals then turns to raise his glass just as he thinks they'll make eye contact.

Justin and Daphne walk close enough to drop off their empty glasses before giving into the extended version of Heather Small's haunting rendition of "Proud". Floyd improvises and follows suit easing into their open formation with a goofy grin aimed at Justin. Seemingly out of nowhere, the trinity reclaim him and he kicks it up making sure to stand out in the eyes of his crush.

The Kinnetik jet lands twenty minutes later than estimated and Brian gets into a Town Car waiting outside Baggage Claim.

"Welcome home, Mr. Kinney. Where to?"

Brian checks his phone and thinks for a moment then says, "Home…"

The driver pauses watching him in the rear view mirror.

"Corner of Fuller and Tremont" Brian rolls his eyes.

"Right, sir..." the driver merges into airport traffic while Brian checks messages on his phone.

"Pardonnez, s'il vous plaît …" Emmett gently taps the bedazzled mic in his hand "It's just about that time, kiddies...and I am absolutely humbled by the success of Liberty Belle's first official event. Be sure to take one of the gift bags on your way out filled with promotional goodies from our wonderful sponsors."

The assembled guests clap in unison. Justin looks over the crowd proud to have been a part of such a successful.

"Speaking of which..." Emmett's voice goes up as the spotlight follows his line of sight "representing our largest donor, Babylon"

Justin's looks up hoping all his nonchalance has worked. He surprises even himself when his feet carry him toward the tall handsome figure now entering. The crowd parts to reveal...

"Brandon Thibadeaux! Isn't he dreamy, boys and girls?"

Justin takes his offered hand and they begin to move to the music while everyone watches. Justin stares up at him admiring the beauty of his complexion...the delicate way his blonde curls frame his face...the crystal of his blue eyes. Emmett descends the stage and Daphne takes his arm joining them on the dancefloor. One by one other couples surround them, but Justin isn't present in this moment. He's 18 again and the man he loves came to his prom though he said he wouldn't. He looks over at Daphne and she's smiling like she did that night. Then everything goes sideways and there's a flash of red. For a brief moment, Justin's smile fades and he falters, but he gathers himself. Brandon tries to walk him off the floor, but he insists they finish their dance despite the concern of his friends.

To Gus's surprise he and Fauna end the night dancing together while Hunter and Floyd each entertain a couple of wallflowers. As the sappy romantic song reaches a glorious bridge another surprise guest slips in just before everything shuts down.

"Molly?" the highlights in her hair pick up the violet in the lights as she walks toward them on the arm of a tall older gentleman wearing a classic black Calvin Klein tux with the bow tie dangling free. He stops looking up with timing that could only be orchestrated in a RomCom smiling in that dopey way he does.

"Brian?" Justin takes a few steps toward him and stops himself.

Daphne and Emmett appear in the periphery along while the others remain in the background. Brian produces a single red rose holding out to him taking only one step forward. Justin looks back at Brandon whose entire face is alight gesturing with his head and eyes.

"Get over there and kiss him already!" Daphne grunts in his ear before giving him a nudge.

The entire auditorium falls quiet and every eye is on Justin as Brian pulls him into his orbit. Like an asteroid, he crashes into him and Brian lifts him telling him everything he needs to know in a single passionate kiss. When they finally do come up for air and Brian lowers him back to the ground, he fishes in his pocket.

"I have something for you..."

"Brian...there are children present"

As Brian slides the thick platinum band onto his left ring finger, Justin notices it feels different and that Brian is also wearing one.

"You had it engraved?"

Brian gives a single nod biting his lip.

"Shakespeare 116…what?"

"It's only time."


End file.
